


Brothers in Wings

by developingwriter96



Series: Brothers in Wings [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Divergence, Franchise inside jokes and references, Gen, Revali is Link's Older Brother, Revali/Mipha is currently one-sided, rito!Link - Freeform, rivals to friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/developingwriter96/pseuds/developingwriter96
Summary: *Originally posted on ff.netA hundred years ago two Brothers rose to fight the darkness, one a champion, the other a legend. As Link struggles with his memories in his neverending quest to protect Hyrule, he will need help from a brother he never remembered to discover himself, Save and protect the Princess, Free Hyrule and keep it free, spread his wings, and find his voice. Rated T just in case
Relationships: Link & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Brothers in Wings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117790
Kudos: 19





	1. Rebirth

Windblight Ganon screamed in pain for what felt like hours before finally exploding. At last, it was over, Vah Medoh was free, 1 down, 3 to go. I grabbed the heart container and plugged in the Sheikah Slate into the Main Control Unit, that should do it. Back to the Rito village, I guess.

"Well I'll be plucked. You defeated him, eh?"

I turned toward the sound of the voice to see a dark gray Rito glowing with a light blue Aura.

"Who would've thought."

It was Revali, the Champion of the Ritos.

He turned away,

"Well done."

It had to sting his pride to say that.

"I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner!"

Gee talk about an ego, yet there was something about him that I liked, I found myself fighting a smile as I stood there stone-faced.

He turned away, obviously in discomfort.

"Don't preen yourself just for doing your job."

He continued.

"I do suppose you've proven your value as a warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique ability. The Sacred skill I have dubbed Revali's Gale."

That name, why did it cause something in me to stir, I partially expected another "memory", but none came assuming that's what they were. My life had taken a turn for the unexplained after I woke and even the truth didn't seem to add up, but why, what was wrong? Revali was just jealous of my call as a hero, right? I didn't see why, I never asked for it and the master sword had a weight to it that no one could understand, not even her, the one who I swore to protect, Zelda. I had to free her, but first I needed the champions and their Divine beasts.

Revali conjured a ball of light in his right wing and threw it. It hit me right in the chest and sank in completely, no sooner had it completely disappeared, that the biggest updraft I ever felt catapulted me up into the air. I couldn't deny how good it felt. I landed with a smile, only to go back to my typical stone face. Revali's gaze turned skeptical.

"You miss the sky, don't you?"

I shrugged; I didn't know what he meant.

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw how much you used that Paraglider in Vah Medoh, and I can see it in your eyes, you love to use it."

I made a "sort of" motion.

"All these years, and still silent as a rock, even to me."

Why would I speak to him?

"You really don't remember do you?"

He frowned.

"I was wondering if that resurrection shrine would have that kind of effect, I mean the Hylian form is one thing, but one's family is something one should never forget."

Family?

He walked closer until he was looking me in the eyes, right in front of me,

"Do you remember who I was to you, as a child? Or should I say, fledgling?"

Fledgling? Then I remembered, but unlike all the other memories, this one felt strangely more real than the rest.

"That's it now bring it to your chin, focus on your target, deep breath, and… release."

The arrow flew straight and true striking the target right on the bullseye. Revali smiled as I beamed.

"Excellent job Link! You're a natural!"

I knocked another arrow in my little bow and once more took aim.

"Alright, one more and we'll call it a day ok?"

I exhaled as I let another one loose, my grimace of discomfort quickly turned into a beaming smile as my arrow not only struck the target but split my old arrow right down the middle, I laughed in excitement as I bounced up and down, flapping my wings in joy to such a degree that I was surprised I didn't take flight.

"Whoa! Nice one!"

He gave me a pat on the back.

"I think that calls for a special dinner. What are in you the mood for Linky? Anything you want."

The memory faded as we walked away into the main streets of Rito Village.

After the flashback ended, I couldn't help but look at my arms, they were Hylian, like they had always been, or had they? I tried going back through all my previous memories imagining myself as a Rito like I was in the one I had just remembered. The memories almost seemed to correct themselves as I introduced what I realized was the truth. Suddenly, it made sense, it all made sense! I didn't remember everything yet, yet I knew enough. Enough to know the truth, enough to know who Revali and I truly were.

"You are Revali, my older brother."

Revali staggered back,

"My goodness, it talks!"

"Save it, Rev."

"So you remember."

I nodded,

"A little bit."

Revali turned away to think,

"I suppose now you want to be a Rito again don't you? Well, I suppose I can give you an upgrade to Revali's gale that might restore your wings,"

I scowled.

"And the rest! And the rest! But if you use it, it cannot be undone, and you can only use it once."

I nodded.

"Alright, here goes nothing."

Using the same method as before, he gave me another ball of energy then stopped and waited to see what I would do with it. I didn't hesitate, I kneeled down and focused on that energy in the wind, assuming one could command it, or I guess maybe direct it, maybe with some artifact, but if Revali had given me the ability, I was certain I could copy his technique. In almost no time at all, the wind launched me upward as I imagined flying again. I couldn't help but smile as I felt my feathers return, it itched a little bit but it felt so good to have wings again. I landed using my hand and knee to brace my fall, once more a full-blooded brown feathered Rito. Revali smiled.

"There's the brother I know."

I smiled warmly, he returned it. After a moment, he went serious again and cleared his throat.

"I've spent enough time doing this, it is now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh's strike on Ganon. But only if you think you will need my help while fighting inside Hyrule Castle."

I looked out into the sky.

"Not just from you, but from the other Champions as well."

"Well yes, feel to thank me now."

I just rolled my eyes with a smile as I felt myself being teleported away.

"Or.. never mind just go."

He turned away.

"You're job is far from finished you know. The Princess has been waiting an awful long time."

"I know."

With that, I was gone.

I returned to Rito village, Teba was shocked at my appearance, but thanks to it he was able to piece together that I had a connection to the second Rito Champion. Little did he know he was standing right in front of him. My encounter with the Elder, however, hurt more than I wanted it too. He had a weapon I thought I would never see again, let alone hold. He offered me what was in his chest and there it was, the last thing left of my brother, Revali's Great Eagle bow. I couldn't help but gasp as I picked it up, I carried it to Revali's landing thinking about him, trying to remember my life with him. I couldn't, but I could remember a bond and… pain. I grasped the bow harder as I knelt on the ground. I couldn't save him; my own brother and I couldn't save him. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Now, Link, heroes don't cry. I put the bow on my back, focus on the task at hand, defeating Ganon. I took out my paraglider and examined it. I looked at my wings, then back to the glider, I tossed it over the side of the landing, guess I wouldn't be needing that anymore. It had been quite a while since I had flown and just the sheer feeling of truly flying again made me laugh for the first time in years.


	2. Heroes Don't Cry

"Do you really remember me?"

Ganon was defeated, Zelda and I had won. Here she stood right in front of me, Princess Zelda finally free. Goodness she was beautiful, and there was something about her that I remembered that made me feel like I could be myself. I walked forward until I was standing right in front of her, I smiled warmly.

"How could I forget you?"

She looked up at me in surprise.

"Link… you. Why are you?"

I shrugged. To be completely honest I didn't know, but there was something that made me feel as though I could trust her, and that was enough. I still had to remain strong, but her around made my burden a lot easier. I got on my horse and motioned into the woods with a smile. In a few minutes we were riding through the forest peacefully.

"Link, where are we going?"

I partially pulled the master sword from my back in answer. She nodded in understanding.

"I see, with Ganon gone, there is no use for it."

Part of me was looking forward to having it off my back, finally I could be myself just Link the Rito, not Link the Hero. I was going to admit though part of me was going to miss it. I guess one more adventure wouldn't hurt. Just for fun I broke out into a gallop with a sly smile. With a giggle Zelda followed suit.

We rode for a while like this until we hit another clearing. After we slowed down and both had a laugh. I pulled out the Shiekah slate and looked at the map, after studying where we were. I had to admit; we were lost. I put it back on my belt when I heard an all too familiar rapid beeping sound. Without a second thought, I leapt aside as a guardian blast completely obliterated my horse. I pulled out my shield and drew the master sword only to find it completely out of energy. Oh, come on! I dodged another blast as Zelda struggled with her panicking horse. I motioned for her to run. I grabbed my traveler's sword, it was damaged, but it would do. I launched myself into the air trying to get close enough to land a hit as I flew for my life dodging its blasted targeting array. I drew my sword and managed to get one hit in before it shattered. You've got to be kidding me. With a gasp, I dodged another one of its laser blasts. At this rate I would need to use an ancient arrow to kill it. I looked to see what bows I had, the best bow I had for the situation was one I had sworn never to use, Revali's bow. Why did it have to come to this? Should I even do it? I yelped as the guardian blasted me again, I was lucky to walk away with my tail feathers lightly singed. I guess I really didn't have a choice. I used the shiekah slate to put the guardian into stasis, that should buy me some time. I grabbed three ancient arrows and Revali's bow and knelt on the ground focusing all my energies into the much-needed updraft that I was about to perform.

"I'm sorry Revali, I'm so sorry." I said to myself.

Then I leapt as winds rushed around me, I spread my wings to get more air, then tucked them in as I went into a spin at the center of the gale. I opened my wings again as I urged myself further upward, then I felt it. I looked into the winds of the gale to see a familiar Rito Champion's spirit form. He winked at me, then I found myself flung into the sky as the gale intensified. When the wind ceased, I was easily about 20 ft. in the air.

Wasting no time, I unhooked Revali's bow from my back and caught it in my talons. I dove straight at the guardian, veering to the right as I dodged a blast, then the left, finishing in a tight right barrel roll. I turned upright and pushed myself back with my wings. Then in one swift motion, I threw Revali's bow in front of me with my talons caught it in my left wing, then grabbed and knocked an arrow. Time seemed to slow as I focused on my target, its vulnerable eye. Deep breath, release. Die death machine! It was a direct hit. I landed using my right wing to help brace my fall as the machine shook and then finally exploded. I smiled as I realized my work. But also, the gale hurt even more than I thought it would as Revali himself showed up. I don't think that he was mad that I used his technique or his bow, but it still stung. My smile faded as these thoughts and pain crossed my mind. I turned away from the site of the guardians fall and flew to Princess Zelda, as usual, without a word.

Princess Zelda was alright, but visibly shaken. I reached a wing to help her up, which she gladly accepted.

"That was amazing, but that gale, was it?"

I looked at her and said nothing. She then noticed the bow.

"That bow, is that?"

She reached for it as I pulled it back in obvious discomfort.

"It is isn't it."

I turned away and hung my head.

"Revali." I managed to say, voice chocking.

A tear slid down my cheek, then another, then another. As usual, I tried to regain my composure, but the pain was too much. He may have been an arrogant jerk at times, but he was still my brother. And somewhere in my memory I knew and loved him. The real Revali. Get it together Link, heroes don't cry, heroes don't cry. Heroes don't… My strength seemed to drain from me as my tears flowed freely. I crumpled onto my hands and knees, dropping the bow on my way down as I sobbed loudly. I shook uncontrollably as I sobbed harder. I struggled to get my emotions under control, but for once in my life I couldn't. Goodness, it hurt, more than any wound I had sustained, more than barely living after falling into a ravine. What was worse is that I couldn't stop it, so it only grew and grew.

I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, in this my time of distress, it felt angelic. I knew who it was, I looked up and saw Zelda, also crying. I she pulled me into her arms into a tight embrace as we both knelt there. I was caught off guard by this, but eventually accepted it. After a few minutes, I had managed to get enough composure to pull away from our hug.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Princess."

"Don't be, grief is natural."

"Not for me, people die every day. I can't save everybody."

"That doesn't mean that grief isn't a part of it."

I stood and with spoke with a hint of anger, almost as if I wanted to believe a lie.

"Heroes don't cry!"

She also stood.

"So am I not a hero to you?"

She had me there, I stood there speechless at her remark. Tears once more slid down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away.

"Link, its ok."

I sobbed once as more tears readily flowed, even though it hurt, I'm not going to lie, it also felt good.

"He was my only family, Zelda. My only brother. He was all I had left! And I couldn't save him!"

With that the dam broke. I collapsed in Zelda's arms sobbing even harder than I ever had. She carefully lowered me to the ground as I continued to mourn. After about 2 minutes, I had regained my composure and I felt better, the pain wasn't gone, but letting it out, something I swore never to do, helped me deal with it. I stood up and turned away, silent, expression not giving away anything.

"We can't do anything to change what happened Link."

I felt metal touch my hand, I turned to see that she was handing me the bow, I gently closed my fingers around its handle.

"All we can do is remember him."

I managed to crack a smile as I put the bow on my back. Then my gaze turned concerned.

"Princess, I think that that guardian means we have bigger problems."

Her expression turned horrified at this, I didn't even have to tell her, she knew what I meant. Ganon was still alive.


	3. Home

I took another falcon bow off the wall and pulled back its string, testing it. It was intact and its string seemed to work fine. I reached to put Revali's bow on the wall with all the other Champion's weapons, but I stopped and took it back, for now I would hold onto it. I reached up for a knight's sword next.

"So where are we going next?"

"Rito Village" I responded as I grabbed an ancient bow from off the wall.

Zelda and I had gone to my house to get supplies and rest. I figured during that time I would try and get more weapons. Not to mention after what had just happened, I needed some time to unwind.

"You have quite the armory here. Where did you get all of these?"

"Fallen enemies, merchants, treasure chests, lying around, you can find almost anything you need in the wild if you just know where to look."

"Are you doing ok?"

I stopped packing.

"I don't know, what I do know is that we need to warn the Elders about the guardian attack, in case we need to be ready for another calamity."

"So why Rito Village."

I didn't answer, but I'm pretty sure she knew what I was thinking. And whether I wanted to admit it to myself, I knew it too, with all this stuff about Revali going through my mind, and my struggling with my memories, there was one place I wanted to be: home. Night quickly came, knowing that monsters where more active at night, I recommended that Zelda and I stay the night. She took my bed at my request; I didn't feel like sleeping anyways. All night I sat on top of the roof towards Rito Village trying so hard to see it, to remember my life. I couldn't, my memory of my lesson with Revali was all I had in terms of my childhood, and I didn't even remember how old of a fledgling I was. I sighed and hopped off the roof, turned back to my house, it seemed like a storage shed now. For the first time in my life, I found myself longing for the skies.

Zelda had to eventually wake me up when I fell asleep on the roof, I guess even I had to sleep eventually. Still as one would expect I slid right off after I awoke. It didn't hurt that much except maybe my pride. After getting another horse, we rode to Rito village. We didn't encounter very many monsters or guardians the first day, but we rode in silence, I had my head hung low. Would going back to Rito village even mean anything? Would it help me remember? Help me cope with the pain I still felt? To be completely honest I didn't know.

The second day, Zelda decided to act on how I was acting.

"Link are you alright?"

I didn't respond.

"You're thinking about Revali aren't you?"

I solemnly nodded and then shook my head.

"And trying to remember?"

I nodded.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry, someday, we'll find a way to get your memories back."

I managed to crack a smile.

I looked up and there it was, guarded by the same Rito warrior holding the same spear as before.

"We're here."

I dismounted and turned to Zelda.

"Go talk to the Elder while I see if I can do anything to help my memories."

She nodded in understanding. I turned and crouched on the ground, then flung myself up into the air, throwing my wings down hard just to try and get more air, only to fall on my back with a scream and groan.

"Ahem…"

I looked up weakly, but Zelda hadn't said anything nor had the guard.

"I just wanted to let you know that Revali's Gale is now ready, and I suggest you use it."

It was Revali, seriously?

I sheepishly smiled and prepared the gale. Within seconds I was in the air rapidly gaining altitude, and I loved it. Thanks again Rev. Soon thereafter, I landed on Revali's landing in the Rito village. I walked through the streets trying to find a place that would jog my memory. I found none. All I could remember so far was when he first saw me in Rito village after getting the Master Sword…

I stood there as usual silent, watching Vah Medoh fly from Revali's landing. An unexpected updraft ripped through the air. Revali flew up and landed on the railing. I hid a smile as I kept my usual stone face.

"Impressive, I know. I call it Revali's Gale. A masterpiece technique, even among the Rito. As I'm sure you know."

I was just surprised that he managed to master it after years of working on it.

"With proper utilization of my superior skills, I don't see why we can easily dispense of Ganon."

He waited as if waiting for me to respond, I said nothing.

"Now then, my superior ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note…But let's not- pardon me for being blunt- let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems like I have been tapped to merely assist my little brother."

What was his problem? Didn't he want us to fight side by side when we were both full-fledged warriors?

"All because you have that little darkness sealing sword on your back."

The master sword again? Seriously? I sometimes wished I could get rid of that thing, I tried once, but the sword itself almost seemed to fight back.

"I mean it's just …asinine."

Now I was confused, this wasn't the Revali I knew.

"Unless… you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should settle this one-on-one."

Was he… challenging me? The fingers in my right wing twitched slightly, preparing to dart for the sword.

"But where…? Oh, I know! How about up there?!" he said, pointing up to Vah Medoh."

I looked up to see it, to be completely honest, I was aching to fly again and I…

"Oh, you must pardon me."

What?

"I imagine that you've spent so much time on the ground clanking around in heavy armor that you forgot how to fly. Hmm… what a shame."

I felt a little ember of anger, but as usual, I kept my cool. He launched himself up into the air with another gale.

"Good luck sealing the darkness!"

He was so hostile to me then, and I still didn't understand why. If only I could remember, I knew something had damaged our relationship, because my earlier memory and ones I couldn't even remember didn't always have him as that jerk that was in the recently recalled memory. I shook my head and walked away. I went to Teba's house to hopefully find something that will get me some answers, no one was home not even Saki, which I found somewhat strange. However, there was a book that I had never seen before, yet somehow, I knew it. I inspected it closer, I recognized the handwriting:

"I won another Archery Competition today. As usual, Link wasn't there to see it…"

I grabbed the book and ran; I knew exactly what this was. I bolted for the Elder, pushing aside anyone that was in my way.

"Where did you get this!?"

I said, interrupting Zelda's plea to the elder.

"Oh, that was recently found, it's the diary of the champion Revali."

I was right, it was Revali's handwriting. I opened the book and leafed through some of the pages, Revali was my brother and friend, maybe through his memories, I could regain some of mine.

"Feel free to read it, after all, you are a descendant of the Champions."

"He's a lot more than that Elder. Link is a Champion and the younger brother of Revali."

I didn't hear any more as I walked away, the book still held open. I hadn't read much when I heard a small chime, I looked around frantically, but I couldn't find the source, it sounded again. I looked over my shoulder at, my sword? Could it be? It chimed again; what was going on? I partially drew it from its scabbard, the sword chimed as it glowed a brighter blue then faded again. I could almost make out, words. I listened harder.

"Vah Medoh."

What?

"Vah Medoh."

I couldn't believe it, I looked up to see that Vah Medoh was no longer perched above the village, instead, it was flying around, slowly circling the village as if on patrol. It was glowing blue, so that was a good sign. Jumping over the railing and took off into the sky, landing near the main console on the divine beast. I took out the sheikah slate and prepared to plug it in.

"That won't be necessary, thank you."

I turned to see a familiar Rito spirit.

"Hello, Link."


	4. Reminiscing

"Revali."

"Congratulations on your work in Hyrule Castle, I would say that we could both rest now, but yet here you are still with that sword on your back and here I am. Any idea why this might be?"

I showed him my singed tail.

"Eeee, might want to keep that away from those campfires, those take a while to grow back you know."

He said, rubbing his own tail feathers, I didn't want to know why he was doing that. I turned away.

"Actually, it was from a guardian blast."

He turned.

"A what!?"

"The guardians are still active; I wouldn't be surprised if bokoblins and moblins still plague the forest. Ganon is… still alive."

His wing balled into a fist.

"So all the champions, the sword, all the work, it was all for nothing."

"Not for nothing, Princess Zelda is free, and Ganon was weakened."

I drew my sword and looked at its glowing blue blade, a symbol of my calling that was now very much needed.

"He and I will face again."

I spun the sword and sheathed it. I turned to face Revali, feather braids blowing in the wind as a look of determination crossed my face.

"And this time, I'll be stronger."

"I hope so, for all our sakes."

He turned and stared at the horizon.

"Surely you didn't come up here just to tell me that did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"So why did you come?"

"Because… the sword told me to."

"It talks?"

"Apparently, but only a select few can hear it."

"Hmm… interesting."

"So, what were you doing in Rito village?"

"Warning the Elder and…"

I sighed.

"Trying to remember my life."

"I see. Did you have any luck?"

I shook my head.

"I did find this though."

I pulled out his diary.

"I thought that going through the pages would help. But so far, nothing."

"Is that, mine?"

I nodded.

"What did you read?"

"Not much, none of it makes any sense to me."

"So, what do you want to know?"

"Hmm…?"

"Well…why read about it?

He turned around in a prideful flourish

"I have a perfect memory and here I am, more or less. Ask away! I'll be happy to answer any question about your past that I was there to see."

"Ok, for starters, why did you act so hostile towards me?"

He gasped in shock then turned and pointed a finger of accusation at me.

"Me? What about you? I visited you at the castle, even after you stopped writing me letters and you didn't speak, you didn't smile, you acted like you didn't even know me!"

I turned away, shocked at his sudden anger.

"Did I have the Master Sword on my back?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just… answer… the… question. Did I or did I not have the Master Sword on my back?"

I said with force in my words.

"You… did."

I turned back toward him.

"I still don't remember that, but I know why I acted the way I did. The Master Sword has a burden that nobody can fully understand. When I got it, everyone realized that I was the Hero of Legend, do you know how much responsibility that is? Everyone was now looking at me to defeat Ganon, watching my every move, expecting me to be this pinnacle of courage, chivalry, and heroism."

I turned away.

"With so many eyes on me, and so much at stake, I didn't feel like I could be myself. So, I just stayed silent and kept my emotions hid as I did my duty. There were others who could have heard us. I only show my true inner self around those who I trust and ofttimes love. That day in Rito village, I was going to speak to you, to reconnect as brothers. But you acted like you hated me! It not only was confusing, it hurt! I may have not been the brother you expected to see at the academy, but I never forgot you and never hated you! So, while I may have been hostile to you and not meant it, that didn't give you the right to be hostile towards me!"

Tears of Anger streamed down my face as I stared my shocked and somewhat afraid brother down. He finally spoke.

"I just thought that you were ignoring me, I never thought…"

"Most people don't. But brothers are supposed to be friends, not rivals. You wanted us to fight side by side against Ganon, how could we have done that if we wouldn't talk to each other?"

"You're… right."

"But we are both at fault here, when we went our separate ways and destiny called us in different ways, we let ourselves grow apart."

"Eeesh… How cheesy can you get Link?"

We both had a good laugh.

"Brothers again?"

Revali smiled.

"Always."

I tried to put my hand on his back only to have it pass completely through. As much as I cared for Revali, he was still just a spirit. And to me, that just wouldn't do.

"So, now that we got all the yelling out of the way, what else do you want to know about your past?"

I pondered for a minute, one of biggest desires was to find out more about my life before I went to train to be a knight, as it would certainly form a good foundation and further mend our relationship. I asked what the obvious next question should be.

"Mom and Dad, who were they?"

Revali reacted as if I had shot him with an arrow. Then he turned, hanging his head.

"You won't remember them even if you tried. They died when you were 3 years old."

I gasped.

"They were both Rito warriors and a great team in combat, marriage, and parenthood. But when the Rito went to go help the Sheikah with the Yiga clan… Mom and Dad didn't come back."

"So, who raised me?"

I said, a single tear streaming down my face.

"Isn't it obvious? I did. I was 13 and I had a little brother to raise."

I gasped, Revali continued.

"We had no other family, no uncles, no aunts, no cousins. We were on our own, so I tried to take care of you best I could."

"I see. What about the time that I split an arrow as a fledgling? That's the earliest memory I can recall."

Revali smiled.

"That was your 4th birthday, I gave you a handmade bow after you showed such interest in mine and gave you your first archery lesson. When you made that shot, I could tell you were special. And so far, all that I've seen about you and that Sword on your back has done nothing to prove at least that notion about you wrong. I wonder though, did my relationship with you and how I helped you grow influence the Princess's decision on who the Rito champion was to be?"

I distinctly remembered writing a note that read: "Revali, Champion of the Rito and pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh." By candlelight as I sat there in full armor minus the helmet. I blew on the ink to dry it and cracked a smile, I couldn't wait to give this to the Princess.

I smiled, "It did, you were the First Champion that was chosen, and it was I that recommended you to the Princess."

He turned back to me.

"You remember that?"

"I do."

"Who would've thought."

"I never forgot you Revali, and your letters were always something to look forward to."

"Glad you liked them."

He frowned.

"You probably should get going, the Princess is probably wondering where you are."

I looked around; it was night already. The journey to Rito village and talking with Revali had taken the whole day.

I turned and prepared to take off.

"I will find a way to bring you back Revali! Mark my words!"

"And I'll be waiting here when you do."

I took off towards Rito village, my memory still not restored, but I remembered my bond with Revali, and for the time being, I was ok with that.


	5. Night in Rito Village

I landed on Revali's Landing as lights glowed in the village. I couldn't deny how peaceful it felt. I walked onto the streets to hopefully find Princess Zelda, somewhat not surprisingly, she found me.

"There you are, where have you been?"

I gestured up to Vah Medoh.

"Did you see him?"

I nodded.

"We talked."

"You did? What about?"

"Memories mostly, I'll tell you more later."

We walked in silence to the Swallow's Roost inn. I walked up to the front desk and put down the payment for 2 Rito down beds. Cecili looked up, then pushed the rupees back towards me.

"You're a regular here, and Rito Village owes you a great debt for what you did with Ganon and Vah Medoh. Tonight is on the house. Enjoy your stay."

I nodded in gratitude and took the rupees back, walking over to 2 beds by the edge. I gestured Zelda to a bed and undressed down to my pants for the night. I laid back in the bed and closed my eyes, only to find myself unable to sleep. I found myself tossing and turning as my thoughts were filled with one central thought, Ganon was still alive. I rolled out of bed, got dressed, grabbed The Master Sword and my Hylian shield, and walked off. I made my way to Revali's landing in complete silence, taking in the nighttime air as my talons lightly clacked on the wooden floor. Once I arrived, I slowly drew my sword and readied my shield, getting into a fighting stance for my practice. I was about to do a few practice swings when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Come back to bed Link, there will be time for that later."

I slowly turned to face Princess Zelda.

"Ganon is coming Princess, I have to be ready."

I started to turn away when she grabbed my wing.

"Then get some rest, you can't help anyone asleep."

"I've slept for 100 years; I think I've had enough."

"Then why do you seem so tired?"

She had me there, with a gentle pull she led me through the lantern lit streets back to the inn. She stood there watching me as I started to undress, even though it wasn't going all the way, I still didn't feel very comfortable with her watching, I motioned with a feather to turn around. I undressed back down to my previous sleeping state and climbed in the bed; I closed my eyes as I heard Princess Zelda climb into her bed. I let the sounds of the night pull me to sleep. Only to be awoken to the sound of rustling covers. I closed my eyes to try and sleep again, only to be reawaken by the same sound a few minutes later. I bolted upright to see where the sound was coming from, I turned to see Princess Zelda tossing and turning. I got out of bed to see what was wrong. Zelda was tossing and turning as if in fear, but not hyperventilating, so that was a good sign. I walked over and put my wing on her shoulder, causing her to turn upright in shock. I grabbed her second shoulder and held her down, thankfully she recognized me without a fight.

"Link."

I released her. She sat up on the side of the bed.

"I told you to go to sleep." She said.

I just stood there.

"Really Link, I'm fine."

I didn't move, but she could tell that I didn't believe her.

"Are you just going to stand there till I go to sleep? Just go sleep Link, we have a big day tomorrow."

"Not till you tell me what's going on."

She leaned back in shock at my sudden verbal answer, then she turned away, rubbing her shoulder.

"To be honest, I'm afraid of having nightmares about Ganon again. You weren't there to see it, but at your house, I didn't get much sleep."

I nodded in understanding, to be completely honest, I had suspicions, but I never said anything. I took The Master Sword in its scabbard and held it out to her, maybe it would make her feel safer.

"No, No, it's yours, I can't use it."

She was right, you fool! The Master Sword is your weapon, not hers! what else could I do? I had an idea, but would she accept it? Did I even have one? I looked in my inventory, phew, turns out I had several. I produced a single light blue flower and held it out to Zelda. The Silent Princess, her favorite. She gasped.

"Link… you remembered."

I bit off most of the stem with my beak and spit it out. I then brushed her hair back and put it behind her ear as she gasped lightly. Gosh, she looked even more beautiful now. I smiled warmly. I motioned to her bed with my eyes. She climbed in as her bed as I climbed into mine, within a few minutes we were both sound asleep. That was until I heard rustling, I tried to go back to sleep until I heard it again, and a light growl. Princess Zelda Jolted awake.

"What was that?"

I got dressed and rearmed myself, drawing my sword and readying my shield for the second time that night.

"Stay here."

I walked out to into the streets, senses alert as I walked through them. I eventually found myself at Revali's landing again. Except this time, a dark stone-grey wolf was waiting for me, panting raspily. It had a broken chain and cuff on its left leg and an interesting almost crown like marking on its head. Its blue eyes met mine, I readied my shield. It pounced with a bark, but before I could do anything, everything went white.

When I came to, I was on my stomach on a stone floor. I grabbed my sword and shield and pulled myself back up, a quick rundown of my surroundings showed I was in the Forgotten Temple. The wolf was in front of me, panting heavily. With a howl, it became engulfed in black energy and Transformed into a Hylian that looked a lot like I did, dressed in a green tunic with a long hat. I charged at him swinging for his belly, with incredible speed, he took out his own sword and shield and blocked my blade with his own, grinding the two together as I tried to push against the block. He spoke with a voice very similar to mine, only older and more experienced.

"Your courage is noble."

He slammed his shield into my stomach, knocking the breath out of me as he followed up with striking me with his pommel, sending me sprawling onto my back with a groan as my sword went sliding away.

"But shaky."

He sheathed his weapons, then walked over and extended his hand to me. I accepted it and he helped me up. He walked over to the fallen Master Sword and surprisingly picked it right up, he extended it out to me, handle first.

"Try not to lose this next time."

With some hesitance, I took the sword back. I put away my weapons, while I was still on guard, I didn't think this guy was an enemy.

"Who are you?"

"A visitor, from another timeline. A hero like you, but from a time long since passed. My name is like yours; my name is Link."

This was too much to wrap my head around.

"A time long since passed? Another timeline? A hero like me?"

"You've forgotten a lot I see. You see Link, you are the latest in a long line of heroes of Hyrule who bear the symbol of courage."

He held up his left hand when he said this so I could see the back of it, a symbol of a triangle made of 3 triangles glowed with the right triangle glowing brightest, I looked at the back my right wing to see the same symbol glowing the same way. I gasped; he was like me.

"So why are you here?"

"Ganon is coming Link, sooner than you are expecting, you must be ready, and as you currently stand you aren't. A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage, and you have much to learn before you can truly call yourself "The Hero of the Wild". I am here to train you, to teach you sword techniques unique to our bloodline and help you on your quest to be the Hero Hyrule needs you to be and the Hero you are meant to become. That is, if you want my help."

I thought about it for a moment, it would be nice to have someone to help me with this burden and duty, especially one who had done it before. Now that I remembered that there were heroes that came before me, other Links, it would be nice to get some help from one of them.

"When do we start?" I asked.

He smiled.

"We just did."


	6. Heroic Secrets

Your sword skills are admirable, but they will get you no further, as Ganon's return draws closer your enemies will grow stronger, as you probably already know. To help you with this, I will teach you 7 secret skills known only to those who carry our bloodline. And when you have earned the right to wear our traditional garb, I will accompany you on your journey until you no longer have need me. The question I have for you, is are you ready to learn the first skill I have for you?" He said.

I drew The Master Sword from my back and readied my shield in answer.

"Very well, let us begin. As you probably know by now, stronger enemies will get back after being knocked down. The Ending blow is a technique you can use to slay the monster before they can spring back in action. To do it, when your opponent is down, leap high in the air and bring your blade down into their chest, like this."

He leapt into the air, and then stabbed the ground with his blade.

"The Technique is simple, but effective. Now then, try it on me!"

I took a step back.

"It won't kill me." He said.

I nodded then got into ready stance. After parrying his blow with my shield and dodging another, I hit him with a flurry rush, knocking him down. I finished him off with the ending blow, just as I was shown. Surprisingly, he got back up.

"Excellent, when the circumstances demand it, do not hesitate to snuff out your enemy's life. It may be hard, but courage often means doing what's right, no matter what it is."

I nodded in understanding. Oh boy, this job just got harder.

"The first technique has been passed on, but our lessons are far from over, when you are ready, find me in the Gerudo desert and I will teach you the next skill I have. Until then, practice your sword work, and have courage. Farewell."

Everything went white again.

I jolted awake. The sounds of the morning filled my ears as I sat up. I noticed I was back in the same Rito bed, had it all been a dream? Zelda stirred awake.

"Did you find out what that noise was last night?"

Oh boy, it wasn't a dream, what do I say? I'm being taught by a ghost of a past hero that takes the form of a wolf? That would make it sound like I was crazy.

"A wolf made its way into the village, it's gone now."

"A wolf? In Rito Village?"

"It wasn't exactly ordinary, but it wasn't a threat either. It has a secret, that I'm not sure if I can tell. Anyway, let's get some breakfast, we depart for Gerudo Town immediately afterward."

"Gerudo Town? That's nearly on the other side of Hyrule."

"I know a short cut."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

I shook my head.

"Just hold onto me and we'll see what happens."

This was the first time that I had tried to travel via Sheikah Slate to a shrine with a passenger, and to be honest I didn't know what was going to happen. Targeting Daqo Chisay Shrine on the Slate, I held my breath and activated the quick travel option. The slate worked quickly, changing my body into energy as it always did, only to materialize at the exact place that I told it to do. I looked around when the feeling subsided. The quick travel had worked for me, but did it work for?

"That was an… experience."

It worked for Zelda too. Well, long journeys just became easier. I cracked a smile as I put the Sheikah slate back on my belt. I turned to look at the stone wall behind us.

"There it is, Gerudo town."

"Wait here, I'll be fast." Zelda said.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you're not! You are not wearing that outfit again!"

"Well excuse me Princess! I just want to help!"

"You're not coming, and that's final."

"Oh… really? And who's going to stop me!?"

Needless to say, she was. Our argument ended in me sitting outside the gates of Gerudo town wings crossed. I mean, I get that she didn't like me pretending to be a female, I wasn't too keen about it either, but threatening to expose me in front of the whole town was a bit too far. Women! I looked up as I heard a small laughing sound, it was the other Link in wolf form.

"Princess problems?"

I stared at him in shock. His mouth didn't move, yet I heard every word in my head.

"You can talk as a wolf?"

"Communicate with your mind actually. And you're the only one who can hear me, so I would be careful how you talk to me. Now, shall we continue?"

Everything went white again as we were re-transported to the forgotten temple. This time, he didn't change form when we got rather as we got there. He was Hylian right when we arrived. He drew his sword and readied his shield as I did the same.

"Now, are you ready to learn the next technique?"

I nodded.

"Very well."

He gestured to my left wing.

"Sometimes the best way to have a good offense is to keep your defense strong. In the right hands, a shield is just as useful as a weapon as the sword is. With this in mind, much like your shield parry, we have the shield attack! You have encountered a lot of opponents bearing shields or like weaponry, and they are only going to grow stronger. This technique will allow you to open a hole in their defenses, or if timed properly reflect a ranged attack such as an arrow back at them. Like the other technique, it is simple, but effective. Simply shove your shield forward with force. Like this."

He shoved his shield forward, the exact same way he did when he completely debilitated me.

"This is the shield strike! Now, try it on me!"

He came close enough for a duel, I raised my shield and shoved it forward just like he showed me, knocking the wind out of him.

"Excellent." He said when he recovered. "This can also be used to repel attacks such as arrows."

Without warning, he pulled out a bow and drew an arrow. Thinking quickly, I used the shield strike to redirect the arrow back at him, which he casually deflected with his own shield.

"Wonderful, you are learning quicker than I thought. But your time has already ran out."

My smile of pride disappeared.

"Ganon has already returned, you must take Zelda and travel to Rito village without delay and you must stop him. Hurry!"

"No, Wait!" I cried.

Everything went white again as I heard Zelda calling my name.

"Link! Link!"

I woke with a start. 2 Gerudo guards and a very concerned Zelda stood over me. I groaned as I sat up.

"You passed out in the sand, are you alright?"

I said nothing and simply hoisted myself to my feet and got out the Sheikah slate.

"Riju has offered her help should Ganon arise again."

"He's already here." I said without looking up from the slate.

Before Zelda could answer I grabbed her and fast traveled to Akh Va'quot Shrine. I hoped I wasn't too late.

We arrived just as Teba came running.

"Link! Thank goodness! I've been looking all over for you! Vah Medoh's hostile again! You have to help us!"

I felt my anger rising. Not this time, Ganon. I ran with him into the village, every so often searching desperately for any sign of the giant mechanical bird. I found it above Revali's Landing. Not wasting any time, I swapped out my current Falcon bow for Revali's Great Eagle Bow.

"Stay here." I commanded Zelda. "Keep her safe Teba."

Before she or Teba could protest, I used Revali's Gale to boost myself into the sky. Ganon, if you did anything to Revali, you will pay.

The Divine beast was surprising mostly empty when I arrived, but this only put me more on guard as I activated the terminals with ease. I finally got to the main control console. When I got there, a familiar Rito was waiting for me. But something was different, I stood there speechless, he no longer looked like he was a spirit, could he really be?

"Link!"

Revali ran up to me and grabbed me by the shoulders, I actually felt his grip.

"Link! I don't have much time! I…"

I pulled him off and into a hug, I could feel him, he was actually there. He was alive! Revali was surprised at first, but his side of the embrace gradually grew warmer. Slowly, we separated tears of joy filling my eyes.

"Link! I have to warn you about Ganon!"

"I know, but now that you're here." I put his Eagle bow into his hand.

"We can take him down together."

Revali weakly cracked a smile. Then he shook his head and groaned in pain.

"Link listen to me! It's about Ganon!" he said before groaning some more.

He put his wings to the side of his head.

"I… I…" he struggled.

I took a step back, something wasn't right, my wing slowly moved towards my sheathed Master Sword. Revali continued to groan as he held his head, eventually falling to his knees breathing heavily.

"I am Ganon!... He's inside me!... You got to get out of here before…!"

He stopped suddenly and bowed his head to the floor screaming in pain.

"Revali!" I shouted.

I ran towards him, only to stop when he slowly he pulled himself back up in a movement that seemed unnatural for him. He gave me a sadistic smirk. He looked the same, but his eyes had a malicious glint.

"Foolish hero."

Revali's voice, but not his words. Revali, or whatever was inside him took his bow off his back and drew an arrow.

"You should have listened."

No! It couldn't be.


	7. Battle of the Brothers

My hand darted for my Master Sword, fingers closing around the handle. Ganon's smirk widened, then he let loose the arrow. I dodged it, drawing my sword and shield at the same time, The Master Sword was full of energy, and I was ready to use every last bit of it if I had to. Or so I thought. With a growl Ganon nocked another arrow and shot it toward me, I shield struck just as the arrow was about to hit me, redirecting the arrow back from whence it came. Ganon gasped as he dodged the arrow. This gave me enough time to pull out and draw my own Falcon bow with an ancient arrow. He looked up at me in shock then stood straight up and laughed.

"Impressive, but here I have the advantage. You can't hurt or kill me without hurting Revali."

I gradually relaxed my string as my face of determination faded. He was right.

"However, I"

He put Revali's bow on his back as two swords materialized in his hands.

"Have no objection in hurting you. In fact, I want you dead!"

He charged with a ferocity that surprised me. I blocked his swords with my own and hit him with my shield, sending him reeling back. He simply laughed.

"I recognize those moves, has someone been teaching you?"

I took out the Sheikah slate and put him in stasis. He struggled against it as I used a cobble crusher to hit him, once, twice, three times. When he finally unfroze, he went flying. I smiled, was that familiar Ganon? He got up with a growl and attacked me with even more energy. I caught his attack with my shield. He disarmed me of my sword, pulled out Revali's bow and fired an arrow. I caught the arrow before it hit my face and threw it aside, ground rolling to recover the Master Sword. I pulled out my own bow and aimed for his feet, blowing him into the air with a bomb arrow. I put my sword and shield away and took to the skies, catching him and slamming and pinning him into the ground before I took my Master Sword and shield back out. He caught my swing for his neck by my wrist before throwing me off him.

I rolled onto my knees, I needed to stop holding back, otherwise Ganon would be the victor of this fight. I had to remind myself that this was not Revali, even though it looked like him. I had to… My grip tightened around my sword and shield; I had to kill him.

I dodged another charged as Ganon unsuccessfully tried to end my life. I swung my sword at his neck, only for it to stop short by my own power. Come on Link! Finish it! Ganon laughed.

"You lack conviction!"

He knocked me down as my sword and shield went spinning away. He pinned me down with his talons, sword ready to deal the final blow.

"For that reason, victory is mine."

I tried to keep a brave face as I awaited my demise. The sword stabbed down but stopped short about an inch from my chest as Ganon started to struggle. He dropped both his swords as he gripped his head with his hands, groaning in pain.

"No! No! You belong to me! You will not stop me!"

I got to my feet and recovered my weapons; I had seen this before. But this time, I hoped it would work.

"You cannot resist me! You cannot!..."

"Revali!" I cried.

He fell to his knees, head lowered, then after a moment of silence, he looked up, breathing heavily. He turned to me, and I could tell by his eyes that he wasn't going to hurt me.

"Link."

"Revali!"

"I don't have much time, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to save you next time. If I can't get control back, you have to kill me."

"No! I'm not going to."

"You have to Link, do it for me and for Hyrule."

"No!"

"Promise me Link!"

"No!"

"Promise Me!"

Tears streamed down my face.

"I… promise…"

He turned away and laughed evilly.

"Such sentiment." Ganon Said.

My grip tightened on the Master Sword.

"Let… Him… Go…"

I said, words dripping with anger.

"Or what?"

"I said Let him go! Final Warning!"

He laughed.

"You won't kill me Link. Though you made a promise, you won't keep it."

I charged at Ganon with a yell, In surprise, he blocked my sword with his, I struck again and again driving the growing angrier entity back, I hit him with my shield then knocked him down with a spin attack as his swords flew out of his hands. Then I launched myself into the air and came down on his chest in an ending blow. Ganon screamed in pain as I dug the sword into his chest. I pulled it out and backflipped off, ready for him to spring back up.

He didn't, he just lay there and laughed.

"It appears I underestimated you. Well no matter, I know that I still won. Revali will die, and it will be your fault."

He laughed evilly, his laughter fading away slowly. I did it, Ganon was gone. But could I pay the price for this victory? Revali groaned.

"Link."

"Revali."

I ran to him and scooped him up in my wings, maybe if I got to Rito village or the shrine of resurrection fast enough I could save him. However, something inside me made me doubt this as his breathing became more labored.

"You did it." He coughed.

"Shh… Don't speak, save your strength." I said tearing up. "Just hold on Revali, I'll get you to…"

He grabbed my hand and held it what was left of his strength.

"There's no time Link, I just wanted you to know that… I'm proud of you… just… like…. Mom and Dad would be…"

He exhaled as his grip and body went limp in my wings. No, no, no!

"Revali! Revali wake up! No Please! Don't do this! No Please! Revali!"

I sobbed into the chest of my brother's body so hard my whole body shook. I fell to my knees as grief overtook me, especially since it was my fault. No, it actually wasn't. Once more I couldn't save him, and my mortal enemy took his life once more

"Ganon!"

I freed Vah Medoh and flew back to Rito village in silence. Zelda and Teba noticed something wrong immediately.

"Link?" Zelda said.

"Everything ok? Teba asked.

I didn't respond, but I couldn't hide my emotions either.

"Link, what happened?" Zelda inquired.

A tear slid down my cheek, I could feel myself emotionally collapsing. I turned away.

"Is it Revali?" She asked.

"I had to do it, Ganon had him. I had to… had to…"

I fell into her arms sobbing. I could tell she didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence she already knew what I was going to say. She slowly lowered me to the ground as we both cried. One of our great friends was gone, killed by Ganon through my blade. Ganon had lost, but so had we. We had lost more than he did…

Teba and Saki offered a place in their house because of what I did for Hyrule and Rito village as well as my grief. Zelda recommended that I got some rest, within a few seconds of lying on my back I had silently cried myself to sleep. Eventually, I awoke. The setting sun let me know I had been passed out for several hours. I heard Zelda talking to Teba and Saki, but I couldn't make out the words. I rolled over to the side, seeing Tulin looking up to me in concern. He took a step toward me as I turned back on my back. I heard Saki scolding her son, but once more no words. This should have worried me, my disconnect, but it didn't. At the moment, I really didn't care about what other people were saying.

I felt so tired and weak, I was lying down, yet sleep and rest had fled me. As for my emotions? Happiness felt like a memory, sadness, helplessness, despair, and anger where all consuming so much to the effect that I had a hard time expressing it. My eyes were dry from crying so much and my body ached from shaking. I closed my eyes and miraculously, fell asleep once more.


	8. The Return of a Champion

I woke to the sound of the Master Sword chiming. I slowly raised myself up, it was night and everyone else was asleep. The Master Sword chimed again. What was it this time? I took my sword in its scabbard from off my back, drew it partially, and listened closely. The sword chimed again.

"Revali."

I resisted the urge to cry as I slowly put the sword back its sheath. I laid back down on the bed, I suppose the least I could do would be bring him back so he could receive a Rito hero's burial in the morning. Yes, that is what I'll do, he deserves at least that much. Making sure I was ready for the journey and that everyone was asleep before I went, I took off for Vah Medoh.

I landed near the main control console. Revali's body was leaned back against it, Great Eagle Bow still over his shoulder, head and body slumped lifelessly, just as I had left it. I choked back tears as I walked towards him. I knelt down to his level, looking at his lifeless body. A tear slid down my cheek which I quickly wiped away, this wasn't my fault, and he died a hero. I reached out to scoop him up in my wings, only to jolt back when I touched him. He was… warm? But did that mean? Hurriedly, I put my wing on his chest, I felt not only warmth, but movement. I watched as my wing rose and fell with his chest. Could it be? I put my ear to his chest.

La-dub, la-dub, la-dub.

An unmistakable steady heartbeat. It couldn't be, but yet it was! He was alive! He was alive! Tears once more were shed as I embraced his unconscious body, but this time they were not of sadness. My grief had been completely dissolved, replaced by irrepressible joy. My brother was alive!

Carefully carrying him on my back, I took him to the Elder, telling him to keep an eye on him and tell him that I was at Teba's house when he woke. I returned to bed, a smile on my face as I fell asleep.

"Link! Link! Wake up! Wake Up!" I awoke to a white fledgling bouncing on my stomach, one bounce in particular knocked the breath out of me as Tulin let his excitement go unrestrained.

"Ooof!" I groaned, erupting into a fit of bugged out eyes coughing.

"Oh, sorry!" Tulin said.

"Tulin!" Saki said.

She scooped up her son as I groaned and sat up.

"I'm really sorry Link, but he really wanted you to come along to the flight range. I told him not to wake you up, but it appears he managed to get by me."

I smiled and nodded as I got out of bed.

"Trust me, if it only took one overexcited fledgling to bring me down, I wouldn't exactly be the hero of Hyrule would I?" I said, voice still a little hoarse from being an unwanted bouncing toy.

Princess Zelda Smiled.

"You seem in a lot better mood today." She said.

I cleared my throat. "I am, you'll hopefully see why later."

Tulin perked up.

"Dad and I are heading to the flight range; we were wondering if you wanted to come."

"Zelda, Saki, want to come with?" I asked.

"No, I have so much to do, that's more of Teba and Tulin's thing."

"I'm not sure if I could. I mean, I'm not a Rito." Zelda said.

"You can just watch. You may not be warrior, but you are his mother. It would at least help him if you supported him." I said to Saki.

I turned to Zelda.

"And I can carry you. I'll serve breakfast there."

I managed to convince both to come. After leaving a note for Revali in case he came by and getting both Zelda and I dressed in Snowquill outfits, we all gathered at Revali's landing. Zelda held on tightly in fear as I took off with her on my back. But once we were in the air, she relaxed her grip slightly as she stared agape in awe. I smiled, flying was one of my favorite parts of being a Rito, and to share it with her made it all the better. Everything with her seemed to be better. I shook my head to clear it, head in the game Link. Focus on the job, not her. Even though Zelda in a way I did not understand did seem to make it more pleasant. Much more pleasant.

We arrived at the flight range under the hut soon after. Zelda climbed off my back.

"That was amazing." She said.

I simply smiled.

"So Link, you want to go first?" Teba Asked.

I shook my head after throwing some ingredients into the pot, producing a nice Hearty Salmon Meuniere.

"Breakfast first."

I made enough servings for all of us and made sure I had enough materials to make one more in case a certain Rito Champion saw my note and invited himself to breakfast. We were sitting down around the fire eating when Tulin spoke up.

"Master Link, if you don't mind me asking? When was the first time you fired a bow?"

I thought about it for a minute. As I expected, I couldn't remember. Zelda caught on my memory lapse and silence and spoke up.

"Link has been asleep for 100 years and has lost most of his memory because of it."

"Ohhh…."

I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"Zelda's right, I don't remember."

Poor Tulin, he looked so disappointed. I leaned forward.

"But I do remember my teacher." I said with a smile.

"Really! Who was he?" Tulin Chirped.

I smiled and opened my mouth to answer, but before I could…

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I stood up and spun around to see Revali standing there, scarf and braids hanging loosely. Zelda put her hands to her mouth as if gasping, I just stood there, mouth agape.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost." He said with a smirk.

Tears of joy started flowing down my face as I bolted forward and caught him in a hug.

"Woah! Easy there! I'm not going to just disappear. Hey, no more tears. You've spent enough time crying. Seriously, Link. If you cry, I'm going to cry and… oh boy here we go." He started tearing up as well as his side of the embrace grew warmer.

We just stood there for a minute in our embrace of reunion. Finally, Revali tried to pull away.

"Ok, that's enough. Seriously Link, you're crushing me. Link! Stop! You have the grip of a Goron! Stop! I can't… breathe…"

I playfully made my grip tighter and tighter as I smiled, finally I let him go.

"How did you get so strong?"

"Knight training and wrestling with Daruk."

Teba stood up, his bow wasn't out but he was definitely on guard.

"Who is this?"

Revali responded in his usual manner.

"Who am I? I am the greatest archer of all the Rito! The greatest of the Great of the Rito warriors! Legend of Hyrule! The pilot of Divine Beast Vah Medoh! The one! The only! Champion Revali!"

Teba just stood there.

"Oh? You don't believe me?"

With an arrogant smirk, he walked to the edge of the landing. Using his gale, he took off into the air. In seconds, he made short work of his own range using multiple arrow bow shots and his signature gales. He landed exactly where he took off using his right hand to brace his landing. Teba's draw dropped.

"Only two Rito know that Gale technique. Revali and myself, because he gave me that ability." I said to Teba.

"Which you should have used more."

Revali had his wings crossed as I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

Teba looked at Zelda with a finger pointed at Revali as if asking, "Is he really…?" Zelda nodded, but her face told me that she hardly believed it herself. Teba tried to faint, fortunately, Saki caught him. Little Tulin was jumping up and down.

"Champion Revali!? That's so cool!?"

"By the way Rev. Not bad for someone who spent the last 100 years dead." I said.

He smirked proudly; I could detect traces of a true smile though. In his eyes, I saw a glint of genuine happiness. He had missed me, as I had him.

We sat around the fire while Teba slowly came to. I was cooking another Hearty Salmon Meuniere as Revali was answering as many questions as he could from an eager, star struck, Tulin. When the food finished cooking, I offered it to Revali.

"For you. I imagine you haven't eaten in over a century." I said.

Revali took it with some hesitance, eyeing it curiously as if it was his very first cooked meal. He sniffed it once. Then inhaled deeply, taking in as much of the aroma as he could. He finally picked up the fish and gave it a bite, slowly digging into it, as someone would when they were trying to see how something tasted to them. After he swallowed, he practically melted, eyes bright with excitement, he wolfed down the rest of the dish.

"Another please!" he said after swallowing it.

I smiled.

"Seems you liked it."

"I forgot what it was like to taste. Smell, touch, Taste. They were all a distant and mostly forgotten memory until today."

"Well then…"

I pulled out a bottle of purple liquid and shook it. Revali's smile faded into a look of "Oh crap" I smirked mischievously.

"I'll give you a taste you'll never forget."

Using the extract, I made my "never forget" food. Originally, I figured that I would botch a recipe just to give him a pungent smell and taste. But it was a cause for celebration, not a prank. So, I made my masterpiece and put a newly baked monster cake in front of him. He looked at it as if it were a bomb. Slowly he moved in and sniffed it, gave an experimental nibble, then grabbed handfuls of it and wolfed it down, getting tan frosting all over his beak.

"It's said once you've tasted of this cake's sweetness you never forget it." I said.

Revali wiped his mouth with his wing.

"I believe it."

We shared a laugh until I heard the master sword chiming again. Three times in rapid succession, followed by three longer chimes, then three more rapid chimes. Without taking it out of its sheath I motioned and shushed for everyone to be quiet as I listened to what it had to say.

"Guardians… Rito Village… Tabantha Plains… Hurry!"

That couldn't be good.

"We got to go! Teba! Grab Tulin! Zelda! With me! Revali! Make sure Saki gets back to the Village safely!" I ordered.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Revali interjected. "What's the hurry!"

"Link! What did you hear!?" Zelda asked.

"Guardians are on their way to Rito Village! If even one gets there, it will destroy it. Leaving no survivors! As of this moment, Rito Village is under attack!"


	9. Battle of Tabantha

"To arms! To arms! The Village is under attack!" Teba cried.

The whole village was in commotion as Warriors grabbed spears, bows, swords, and shields. The Elder was doing his best to prevent panic, but the fast-moving warriors preparing for battle was quickly pushing the scales toward chaos. I strapped on the last bit of my custom ancient armor, grabbed my helmet and made a beeline for Revali's landing, the meeting place that Teba, Revali, and I had agreed to. Zelda and Saki stayed at Teba's house to help protect Tulin. When I arrived, I counted 10 warriors. I hoped it was enough, and I hoped we weren't too late. I put on my ancient helmet, completing my ancient armor with an ancient short sword and bow on my back. Guardians were no joke, even for me. Revali came running.

"Hey shrine head, what are you wearing?" he asked.

I didn't answer, looking out into the distance through the helmet's unique eye, I was trying to think of a way to beat them all. Of course, the Master Sword never said how many there were only that there was more than one.

Teba came with 5 running more warriors following him, fully armed. "Is this all that you could find?" he said.

"Who else did you want? Vah Medoh?" Revali Retorted.

He took a step away as if to go to his divine beast, I caught him by the shoulder and dismissed his idea with a shake of the head, then let go. Revali scoffed.

"Looks like Sir Silence is back."

Teba turned to Revali.

"Enough, this is no time for banter. We need a plan. Have you ever fought one of these things before?"

Revali shook his head.

"I was too busy trying to get my divine beast back under control."

"So, what's the plan?" a Rito Warrior said.

My gaze under my helmet was a scowl of determination with eyes like lasers. None of them had faced a guardian before, but I've faced about 20. I knew though that if they didn't know what they were doing, they would be piles of ash when they first tried to face it.

"They have only one weak spot, the eye. If you see it, shoot it with an arrow. The legs are also vulnerable. If you think you can, use your shield to redirect the lasers that it fires back to its eye. Be careful going after the main body, it's heavily armored. If it starts targeting you, get out of the way or you'll be lucky to walk away with singed tail feathers. If you don't think you can fight it, then distract it and let the other warriors do the damage. Whatever you do, don't underestimate them. Any questions?"

Everyone just stood agape and shocked at my sudden instructional monologue.

"Good, let's fly!"

I took off into the sky with Revali's Gale, the other Rito Warriors joining me one by one. We flew over Rito village out to Tabatha Plains. I kept my eyes peeled, one guardian was bad enough, but a group? That was walking death.

We didn't find the guardians for a bit, and when we did well, that red dot on your chest and raid beeping is sure a telltale sign that one is nearby.

"Evasive maneuvers!" I cried.

We all flew different directions as a guardian blast split the air, throwing me and several other Ritos off in our flights. I quickly opened my wings to slow my fall, trying and failing to turn an uncontrollable plummet into a steady glide, I hit the ground with a groan, landing on my stomach. I pulled myself up, making sure none of my feathers were too badly burnt. A few were singed, but no worse than injuries I've received in knight training. The darn thing targeted me again, I took off to the left at the last second, dodging its blast. I pulled out my bow and let loose an ancient arrow. Bullseye! Right in the eye! The thing looked back and forth helplessly before exploding, one down. Pushing myself into a hover, I looked around to see what we were up against. A group of Rito warriors was working on taking down another guardian, attacking it with Swords, spears, and arrows as it tried desperately to defend itself. Revali was taking on one all by itself, or at least he was until the thing exploded from one to many bomb arrows to the eye. Others were making their way across the plains, almost unstopped. I counted five guardians in all including the one I had just defeated. Just then, I heard an all-to-familiar beeping noise behind me. Urk! make that six. I turned around just in time to take a full-on guardian blast to the chest. I fell out of the air and landed, rolling a couple of times before landing on my stomach. The armor had caught most of the blast thankfully, and my wings seemed fine. But still… ow. I painfully pulled myself up to face my mechanical foe. It targeted me again, but this time I pulled out my ancient shield before it could fire its laser, deflecting the blast right back at it. Once the thing was disoriented, I drew my Ancient Shortsword and hit it again and again, knocking off some of its legs. It tried to shoot me again, only to have its beam deflected right back into its eye once more. I hacked off the rest of its legs, then finished it off by reflecting its laser back into its eye one last time. That's three, three more to go.

I took to the skies once again, scanning for the final three guardians. Teba was trying to take one down all on his own. On his own?! What was he thinking! Flew as fast as I could as Teba readied his spear and the guardian locked on. Please don't be too late, please don't be too late please don't be… Just as the guardian fired, I flew into him and tackled him to the ground, shielding him with my armor. I pulled myself to my knee then fired an ancient arrow directly into the guardian's eye. I hoisted Teba to his feet as the guardian exploded.

"What were you thinking!?" I said. "What part of "don't underestimate them" wasn't clear!?"

He spoke with force.

"I have a duty, to my village, I must protect it."

"What would I say to Saki and Tulin if you didn't come back? Huh!?"

He rose to his feet.

"I also have a duty to protect them, no matter the cost."

He looked at me right in the eyes as he said this, I noticed something familiar. Something I often saw in myself, Teba was a soldier just like me, but more than that, he mainly tried to protect his loved ones. I took a step back at this, how could I argue with him on that point? I sighed then nodded in understanding. I looked at Teba's spear, it was worn, old, and cracking. A weapon bruised by both practice and combat. No match for a guardian. As he turned, my hand darted out, grabbed the spear, and tossed it aside. Teba turned around to protest only to look awestruck at the ancient spear I was holding out to him. His face quickly returned to a scowl of courage as he took the spear, he gave me a nod of understanding and took to the skies. I turned around and put my feathers to my mouth giving a shrill whistle. My horse materialized as it normally does when it's wearing its ancient gear. I mounted it and took off galloping towards the next guardian, which all the Rito warriors were swarming around. Teba arrived before I did, and with his new spear dealt the final blow. I stopped my horse so abruptly that it reared. Ok, guess they had it handled. I turned my horse around in search of the final guardian. I found it with the explosion of one of Revali's bomb arrows as he took it on. I watched as he dodged the laser blast it gave him next confidently. He reached behind him to knock another arrow, only to accidentally dry fire. His confident expression turned to one of worry as he realized that he was out of arrows. Trying to remain calm, I grabbed my own bow and drew an ancient arrow. However, with the way the guardian was constantly tracking him and Revali was constantly dodging, I couldn't get a clear shot. But there was someone who could.

"Revali!" I cried. I let loose the arrow just as he looked over his shoulder at me. Realizing exactly what I wanted him to do, (or maybe not, but hey I predicted he would do this anyway), he turned and caught my ancient arrow just before it hit him. Then in one swift motion swung around, pulled back the arrow with his own bow and let it loose directly into the guardian's eye. I stopped my horse and dismounted as the guardian exploded. Revali landed next to me.

"Let's see that's 2 for me, and how many for you?"

I just shook my head.

"Come on, tell me you were at least counting."

"We have bigger problems," I said dryly.

"What do you mean? Those guardians are scrap metal! We won!"

Revali went into a little victory dance humming to himself until I caught his wing, making him stop.

"This… is… serious…"

"Alright then hero, what's our "bigger problems"?"

I thought about it for a minute, eyes burning with a scowl of concentration.

"At first, I thought their target was Rito village, but based on how they were moving, I was wrong."

I turned to face Revali, my eyes making his smile disappear.

"It was you, Ganon's target was you."

At first, I thought that he would make a confident and snarky expression, but instead his face melted further into an expression that I didn't often see on him: fear. And I understood why, the Guardians were practically siege machines. So why send 6 to attack a single Rito? It didn't add up, and that was terrifying. But one thing was certain, Ganon was angry.


	10. Tales of the Triforce

I stood there, wings folded, back against the wall not really caring about the discussion between the Elder, Zelda, Revali, and I. Mostly what I heard is that we were getting ready for war and possibly allying with the Gerudo and any other race we could recruit for the new "United army of Hyrule." Good to see that we were learning from our mistakes and coming together not just as Champions but rather as Races to fight against Ganon rather than leaving it to Autonomous Guardians and Divine beasts that could be easily corrupted as I had personally witnessed. But there were even further matters on my mind. Revali, why Revali? Then I saw it, a mark on the back of his right wing in the shape of the same 3 triangles on my right wing. How did he get that?

"Is everything alright Link?"

Zelda noticed that I was acting even more strangely than usual. In discomfort, I looked at Revali's new marking again, causing him to look at it. His eyes widened in Shock then he looked up wordlessly. Before he could speak though, I had excused myself. I had to go clear my head. Thankfully, I stumbled upon a quest to find one of Kass' and Amali's daughters. It led to a fetch quest for the rest of her sisters, a puzzle in a song, and then there it was, the final shrine. The challenge was pretty easy and was almost like it had been made for a Rito with all the gliding. After I received my last spirit orb, I was greeted by a familiar wolf. Link turned to his Hylian form with a howl.

"Well done, you are getting closer to becoming the hero you need to be. Do you think you are ready to learn the next technique?"

I shook my head.

"First I have a question."

"Yes, I could tell you looked troubled. However,…"

He drew his sword and swung for my head, I ducked and drew my own, blocking his second blow.

"You must always be ready to fight, no matter what troubles you. Which it seems you are, so well done."

He took a step back.

"So, you have a question? Very well. What is it you desire to know?"

I pointed to the marking on my wing.

"Why does Revali have this!? I thought this was unique to me and maybe Zelda."

He sighed.

"It's going to take a bit to explain, shall we learn the skill first?"

I readied my sword and shield with a nod.

"Very well, this next skill is known as the back slice! Most enemies that have full armor often leave their back unguarded, this is a technique that could be used to use that to your advantage. Jump and roll around your foe and then jump up and slice their back, like this."

He did exactly what he said to do to me. When it was my turn I performed fairly well, however, something more was happening. The more I learned these techniques, the more I found it easier to wield my sword and also perform them, and my fear was more easily overcome by my courage, is this what he meant by becoming closer to being the Hero of Hyrule? After my demonstration, he nodded in respect.

"Very good, you are learning quickly."

I spun my sword in my hand and sheathed it, as I had seen him do many times.

"Now, can you tell me about that symbol?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"When the three Goddesses Faore, Din, and Nayru created the world, they also created an artifact that could grant the wishes of anyone who had the Courage, Wisdom, and Power to use it. Ganon has lusted for this power ever since the first Hero, the hero of the sky. Time and time again, he would try and possess it, in another timeline even succeeding. However, during the era of the hero of time, the gates to its resting place was opened. But when an unbalanced individual tries to take the Triforce, it will break into 3 pieces and go to those that best represent that virtue. Ganon gained the piece of what he wanted most, power. Zelda became the guardian of the piece of Wisdom. And the Hero of time became the guardian of the piece of courage."

He rubbed the back of his left hand as he said this last sentence, the triangle symbol glowing to show its presence behind his gauntlets.

It stayed this way for many millennia, the pieces being passed down to the incarnations of us, Zelda, and Ganon. Caught in a never-ending battle to thwart Ganon's quest for the power of the Goddesses. And now here we are at the present day, in which you and princess Zelda guard the pieces of Wisdom and Courage like those before you. However, something happened that Ganon did not expect as Ganon only planned on using your brother's body so that he could be trusted others and not hurt by you."

"So, he used his power to revive him so he could use him as a host."

"In essence, yes, but when you killed him with the Master Sword, things did not work as Ganon expected it would. The Master Sword does not kill people with good in their hearts and Revali despite his arrogance falls in that category. So, it cast Ganon out of him, but since Ganon was using the Triforce of power to make the connection to Revali's body, the sword broke his bond to it. Without a connection to Ganon, the Triforce of Power chose a new bearer."

"Revali."

He nodded.

"His arrogance made him a great candidate, as he wanted to be the best for feeling the worst. But now that Ganon has lost his Triforce, his anger and hatred grew even more causing him to grow stronger despite the Triforce."

"But now that we have all three pieces, we can use it against him, right?"

He thought about it for a moment.

"Perhaps, but you must understand, both good and evil will be drawn to its power once it is re-assembled, you must be ready for this if you decide to use its full power."

I nodded in understanding.

"You will find the rest of what you need to receive your reward at the Forgotten Temple. Until we meet again, farewell."

We both teleported away.

Some time later, I materialized at the Akh Va'quot Shrine holding in my hands what I had found at the temple. I was now stronger from the heart container I had received from Hylia but the gifts that I found in the chests confused me. I was expecting food, supplies, maybe a tunic similar to the one the Hero spirit was wearing, what I got was a map, a few sheets of paper with what I think was music on them and a blue what I could only assume was a musical instrument with multiple holes and a pipe like structure.

"You know, I would really appreciate it if you stopped disappearing on the Princess and I."

I looked up to see Revali standing there, wings crossed.

"You have your life, I have mine."

"Link! There you are!"

It was Zelda.

"Revali, already gave me the rundown." I said putting up a hand in defense.

"Well, no matter we can't have my chosen Knight running off like that! What if something had, happened…?"

I had pulled out the blue instrument and was examining it.

"Where did you get that?"

She gently took it from my hands and looked it over.

"It bears a startling resemblance to the Ocarina of Time a musical instrument used by the Hero of Time long ago."

I remained unfazed as Revali stood agape. He snatched from Zelda before I snatched it back and put it away with a glare. I took out the sheets of paper and handed them to Zelda.

"So, does that make this…"

"Sheet music, I recognize it from my harp lessons."

She read some of the titles.

"Song of Time, Song of Storms, Song of Healing…."

She looked up from the sheets, "This is incredible, where did you find these?"

"The Forgotten Temple."

"It still stands? Remarkable."

I gently took the music back.

"Maybe this music and instrument is the key to fulfilling my next quest, but there's only one problem."

"What? You're tone deaf?"

Revali Snarked. I shot him another glare.

"No, I don't know how to play this Ocarina, I'm not a musician."

I said bringing out the Ocarina to accentuate my point.

Just then, all Amali's children ran past us. Where were they going in a hurry? I heard them singing, singing a tune I faintly remembered hearing a lot in the village. I heard a familiar accordion join in. I turned to see a friendly and familiar Rito. A smile crossed my beak.

"But I know someone who is."


	11. Songs of a Legend

Kass stood there playing his accordion as his daughters joyfully sang along. I waited till sundown just listening to their sweet melody as the accordion and the chirps filled the sky in perfect harmony. Listening to Kass play with his daughters, I could more easily see where the five sisters had gotten their talent for music. Once the night draped over us, Kass' daughters ran back to their home, no doubt to go to sleep on their mother's request. I approached him.

"Oh! It's you!" He said noticing me.

"Hello Kass."

He staggered back at my verbal answer as anyone did when they heard my voice for the first time.

"Umm…"

I put up my hand in dismissive gesture.

"Don't worry too much about it, I speak when I need to and want to. That tune you were playing; I've heard it around. What is it?"

He quickly regained composure.

"Mmm… Yes, well it was one of the first songs that I played. It is called the "Song of Dragon's Roost." The name refers to Dragon Roost island, told to be the first home of us Rito, since then it has become a tune that has engraved itself into our culture."

I scratched the back of my head.

"I think I faintly remember my mother using it as a lullaby."

He chuckled.

"A lot of Rito do, my Amali does for our daughters, although all Rito have their own lyrics singing about the Rito they hope their fledgling will grow to be."

Zelda walked forward to see the purpose behind the conversation.

"Kass, I almost forgot! I want to introduce you to the Princess of Hyrule and my friend, Princess Zelda."

He looked to her as I gestured. He processed what he was seeing, quickly blinking twice, then bent his upper body in a deep bow of respect.

"Your highness, it is an honor."

She curtsied in return.

"The honor is mine."

Kass returned to his straight position.

"My teacher was not lying when he spoke of your beauty. Which reminds me, Link, would you like to hear his song?"

"Of course." I said.

He played his usual tune, lyrics regarding the tale of Calamity Ganon, Zelda, The Champions, and I filled the air. When he mentioned the Love that the Princess had for the night though, I became confused, being with me was just her duty as it was my duty to be with her. Wasn't it? When the song ended, I slowly turned to face Princess Zelda, only to see her turning, our eyes meeting. Could she really l…

"Hey hero! Are you going to ask him for help or what?"

Way to kill it Rev. Kass turned to me.

"Help?"

I nodded and pulled out the Ocarina and Music.

"Could you teach me to play this?"

He hesitated. Then smiled.

"I can try."

Kass and I stood in the kitchen, a small campfire giving us the warmth and light as we faced each other, our respective instruments in our hands.

"I'm not sure how you want to do this, they are very different instruments." Kass said.

I thought about it for a moment.

"How about you play a song, and I'll try and mimic it?"

"Learning by ear? That's a bit complex for a beginner, but I suppose we could try it, I'll correct you if you make any mistakes. So which song do you wish to learn first?"

I shrugged.

"Just pick one."

"Very well, he said, "Here is the "Song of Storms"."

He played a couple of ascending scales as Princess Zelda walked in to see how the lessons were going.

"That is the first two measures." Kass said. "Why don't you start with that Link?."

I put the Ocarina to my lips and to my shock, played the music perfectly, even continuing past what Kass played for a few moments. His eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Well, it appears that you are a natural with that instrument." He said with a smile and laugh, "One might wonder why it is called the Song of Storms though."

Just then, a crack of thunder split the air, causing us both to jump, and signaling the torrential downpour that would follow a second afterword.

"Hey!"

Revali bolted into the room from his position outside feathers and armor sopping wet, I stifled a laugh as the now soaked Rito shook off his feathers with a grunt of disgust, causing them to fluff out. Revali smoothed his damp feathers as he wrung out his scarf.

"It was a crystal clear night, where did this rain come from?"

Just as quickly as it started, the rain stopped. I looked at the Ocarina in my hands.

"Did I do that?"

Zelda nodded in shock; I raised the Ocarina to my lips again only to be stopped by Revali.

"No! We've had enough weather alteration for one day, thank you!"

Zelda picked up the sheets and leafed through them until she noticed something about one of the sheets.

"The "Song of Time" is circled." She noticed.

I took the sheet music only for Revali to grab it away.

"Uh, uh, no way! If that thing-a-ma-bob can change the weather, who knows what it can do to time!?"

I snatched the music back from Revali and read and played the notes on the sheet to the best of my ability. I know I did it right, because after the first line, I finished the song on pure instinct.

"No! No! Oh boy here we go!"

Revali ducked down and covered his head with his wings, ready for some crazy time shenanigans that we all thought would happen. I took the Ocarina from my beak, nothing seemed to be happening. Revali opened his eyes and removed his wings from his head.

"Ha, maybe it only works for storms."

Zelda Spoke up.

"Considering I'm pretty sure this is in fact the Ocarina of Time; I find that highly unlikely."

"To me its more the Ocarina of rain."

I took out the map I found in the Forgotten Temple; the destination that the map led to appeared to be named the Temple of Time. Hmm… Temple of Time, "Song of Time", it couldn't be a coincidence. I put the sheet music for the Map away and gently took back the music from Zelda and started leafing through the other sheets, music about fire, water, and other elements comprised the collection, but failed to catch my eye, until I found another sheet titled the "Song of Healing". Why was this one circled too? I studied the notes carefully, then put the Ocarina to my lips, playing 2 descending, comforting scales.

I continued to play the song as images, sounds, and feelings flashed in my head. I felt a mother's touch. The grip of my first bow, weight of two swords clanging against each other as I stood against my trainer. The paper of a fresh envelope from Rito Village, the image of the master sword from my ranks on horseback. Mipha, Urbosa, Daruk, King Rhoam, Zelda… Mom….. Dad… Revali… I saw them all, heard them all, felt them all, just as I had seen them many years before. When the vision stopped, I stopped playing, slowly lowering the Ocarina from my beak. Zelda and Revali stared at me in shock.

Kass Stood and applauded, "That was magnificent! Well done Link!"

I dropped the Ocarina on the ground in shock and turned to Revali and Zelda.

"My whole life just flashed before my eyes, literally. I remember! I remember!"

I said tears forming in my eyes.

"You remember what?" Zelda asked.

"All of it! My memory is back!"

I turned to Revali, "I even remember Mom and Dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Mother and Father were both warriors, but you taught yourself with a bow even though he taught you how to make one."

Revali took a step back in shock, I was correct.

"I remember, I remember everything!"

Zelda ran forward and caught me in an excited hug, both of us laughing joyfully as I swung her off her feet in a gracious circle, I put her back down and turned to Kass.

"Thank you for your help."

He chuckled.

"Anytime."

I complied the music sheets together, there was a quite a lot here and to be honest, I didn't know what to do with the rest. I knew I would need the Song of Time, but I also had strangely memorized it fairly quickly. And if I needed the other songs, I would know where to find them. I extended the sheets out to Kass. He looked up at me in shock, I gave him an encouraging nod. He took the sheets with a nod of gratitude. It was the least I could do. I turned to Zelda and Revali.

"Come on, we have a busy day tomorrow."


	12. A Hero's Legacy

"Let me get this straight, we are trying to build an army that could possibly defeat Ganon and yet you think that a much better answer lies in a Crumbling Temple?"

I looked into Revali's eyes stoically, saying nothing, I already made myself clear, I wasn't going to do it again.

We all were standing outside of Rito stables. The plan that I had proposed is that I take the Ocarina to the Temple of Time and receive this "reward" that my ghostly mentor had told me about, while Zelda and Revali made way for Death Mountain to recruit the Gorons, I would meet them on the way there after my business in the Temple of time was concluded, but Revali was skeptical about how much this Reward would actually help.

"Link said he would catch up to us when he was finished, and I believe him. Besides, when they were working properly, the artifacts of Legend, including the divine beasts, gave us an edge against Ganon. This is supposed to help the united army of Hyrule." Zelda said.

Revali sighed.

"And what if it doesn't? What if this is just another trap to lure Link to his death? What if Ganon is trying to corrupt The Master Sword?"

"Revali!" I shouted. "If you think The Master Sword can be corrupted, then you don't understand its power!"

Revali flinched at my sudden outburst I calmed down a little bit with a sigh.

"I need to do this Revali. I don't expect you to understand."

He scoffed.

"But, it's not my responsibility to look after the Princess though."

"You're the one who always wanted my job," I dryly retorted, "Anyways, this is something I have to do alone. I'm sorry."

Revali's protests fell on deaf ears as I took out the Sheikah slate and teleported away to the Shrine of Resurrection.

My talons clacked against the steps of the ancient temple. Somehow it seemed a lot bigger than I remembered it, then again it could have just been my nerves. I looked to see the Wolf Link for me as I walked through the entrance. The wolf walked all the way up to the statue of the Goddess and stood there waiting, watching as I followed. I looked up into her face as the sun shone through the destroyed wall, it seeming to cast a mystical aura on this place.

"Link."

I turned to the wolf.

"The Sword."

"I slowly drew The Master Sword from my back and turned to him for further instructions. Stab it into the ground and play the song."

I raised the sword to my chin, blade and point down, inhaling deeply. With a grunt, I shoved it into the ground with all my strength, managing to embed about a fourth of the blade into the floor. I released the handle and took a step back. I turned to my canine mentor who gave an approving nod. I took out the Ocarina and played the song of Time completely from Memory. I wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen, but I knew that whatever it was, it would help me earn the reward I was promised. The air around me seemed to shimmer as Pristine white walls faded into existence. I looked around at the now restored temple, so this is what it looked like in its former days. I looked back to the master sword, instead of being stabbed into the stone floor, it was embedded in a pedestal that seemed to be made for the enchanted blade. My hand slowly made its way to the blade, entranced by the weapon.

"Link."

I turned to find 17 beings that would best be defined as spirits. They were dressed in the same green garb as my mentor when he was in his Hylian form and had the same appearance with some variations in appearance, height, and age to set them apart. I was pretty sure I was looking at my other-selves. The one on the far left, obviously the most experienced, stepped forward.

"I am Link, the Hero of the Sky and I present you with these artifacts of the past, a replica of the Goddess Sword and the Tunic of the Sky."

One by one, they all stepped forward introducing themselves and presenting gifts their "artifacts" if they had any to give. My mentor was revealed to be the Hero of Twilight, and he seemed to fit in with the rest of them in their green tunics. Different yet the same was the best way I could describe them all, yet they exuberated an aura of Courage and Heroism. I suddenly felt small, I hoped I could live up to their legacy… my legacy. Once they were all finished presenting their gifts which I collected, the Hero of Time stepped forward again.

"Link of the Rito tribe of Tabantha plains, please return the Ocarina."

I stepped forward, Ocarina in my hand which he gladly received. He stepped back to his place in the line. This time the Hero of Sky spoke.

"And now, prove yourself worthy once and for all by drawing The Master Sword from its true pedestal."

With a nod, I turned around and got behind The Master Sword feet apart and ready to draw the sword. Little did I know the trial I was about to incur.

My strength seemed to drain from me almost instantly the moment my hand touched the handle. I fell to one knee struggling to pull myself back up as my hands lay locked around the handle. I strained as much as I could, but I could feel myself fading. Can't… give up… now! The sword budged, then moved another inch and another as I slowly and painfully got to my feet. Then with one final grunt, I pulled the sword clean out of its pedestal before collapsing to one knee, panting heavily and using The Master Sword for support. My strength returned as I slowly pulled myself to my feet, lifting the glowing blade high above my head in a heroic and victorious fashion. The Hero of Sky nodded in approval.

"Well done Link, Hero of the Wild."

With that, things brightened to white as I covered my eyes. When the light faded, I was back in the present-day crumbling Temple of Time. I slowly slid The Master Sword back in its sheath on its back as I tried to process what had just happened. Just then, I realized that something was different. I was still a Rito, but my clothes had completely changed. I inspected myself to find myself completely clad in green, the exact same green as all the other Heroes were. It was alarming at first but then I realized how much I liked it. I smiled. The new tunic fit like a glove both physically and mentally. I looked up to see The Hero of Twilight, once again back in wolf shape.

"Now everyone will see you for what and who you truly are. Come, we have much to do and your friends are in danger."

Upon hearing this, my smile vanished and ran toward him as we both ran out of the Temple of Time back into the great plateau. I leaped off the plateau as soon as I could using my wings to gracefully float to the ground. He surprisingly was able to follow me, he gestured into the distance with his nose.

"They are that way, but we are going to need help from an old friend of mine, in your pocket there is a horseshoe-shaped whistle, blow it."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out exactly the whistle that he meant after a moment's hesitation blew into it as it played a song of two high pitch, ascending scales. No sooner had I played it that I heard a horse neigh. I turned to see a chestnut brown horse that I had never seen before yet was incredibly familiar run up to me. It stopped with a knicker, back already saddled and presented as if she wanted me to ride.

"This is Epona, she is the mount of the Legendary hero."

I put my wing on her snout as she calmly knickered, I couldn't deny the bond I had with this horse, but could she really? I swung my leg over as I mounted her, rather than trying to buck me off like most of the horses I met, she stood there calmly, waiting for instructions. I clicked my tongue in a signal to go. Obediently, she started to walk. She was listening to my every signal and command, but if Revali and especially Zelda where in danger we needed to be fast before it was too late. At my urge, Epona and I broke into a flat out run, ready for another rescue and quest.


	13. Ancient Technology

I rode to the scene to see Revali frantically leading Zelda away from 3 Yiga Clan members, I could tell by his appearance, body language, and expression that his quiver was empty. I urged Epona once more as the distance between us slowly closed.

"I'll take the one closest to Zelda." The Hero of Twilight said. "You take the other two, good luck!"

He ran off with a snarl, charging toward his target. I steadied Epona with my hand as my other one reached for my bow on my back. Epona seemed to be almost in sync with me as I let an arrow fly. It struck the second member of the Yiga Clan, killing him instantly, as he was helping his accomplice with my furry friend. The third Yiga Clan member turned and ran toward me, Sickle brandished and ready to attack. My fingers wrapped around the familiar handle of the Master Sword as I drew it from my back. I swung at him from horseback dismounting after the first blow to finish the job as the remaining member ran to his aid. After I finished the Yiga Clan member off with an ending blow, I turned to the final member, eyes burning into him. He seemed scared; he clearly knew who I was but unlike a lot of members he wouldn't attack me.

"Get out."

He didn't need any more provoking to run from the battle. I sheathed my sword and ran to Revali and Zelda. Without a word, I ran to Princess Zelda putting my wings on her back and chest to study her as I looked her over. She seemed to be unharmed.

"Are you alright?"

She gave a tired nod. I turned to face Revali, who was gazing intently, unsure what of I was going to do. Should I have been mad at him? I mean I saw him try and get Princess Zelda to safety and I'm assuming his empty quiver was not the result of a target practice. Princess Zelda had been in danger, but sometimes the best option in battle is to run to save the less protected. He had done his best, could I really be mad at him for that? I put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank You."

I handed him a stash of 20 arrows.

"Try not to lose them this time."

I patted him on the back with a smile as I turned back to Princess Zelda. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at the newly gifted arrows. For once in his life, Revali was speechless.

"You look good in Green." Zelda Said.

I looked at my Green Tunic.

"A gift from my ancestors, apparently they wore one just like it during their time. This one was made specially for me proving that I am finally worthy of my title of The Hero of the Wild."

"Where can I get one?" Revali asked.

I turned to him.

"Actually, I have a few spares."

I pulled out another Green Tunic and tossed it at his feet.

"This is the Tunic of the Sky."

Revali looked at it in shock.

"And here's the sword that goes with it."

I tossed the Goddess Sword (or I guess the Replica) at him, pommel bonking on his head before the sword fell to the ground.

"Ow! I was just kidding."

I collected the items without a word and summoned Epona with my special whistle. In seconds she was at my side nickering softly. The Hero of Twilight in his wolf form walked by Revali, causing him to startle. The Hero of Twilight stood next to me as I remounted Epona. I extended a wing to Zelda as she mounted behind me. I urged Epona forward to Death Mountain, Revali catching up as he flew above us.

The visit to Goron Village was not much of interest, the main thing is that Revali got a taste of Flameproof elixir. After I a whiff of it, however, I had to literally hold him down as I poured it down his throat and hold his beak shut until he swallowed. The Armor I was wearing wasn't much better, the Flamebreaker suit I acquired in the village was always my least favorite set. Hot, heavy, and really, really hard to fly in. As usual, I just stood by while Zelda spoke with the chief. He agreed to join our united army, but I didn't really care about the discussion. I really wasn't typically one for politics. We left shortly thereafter, quick traveling in a small detour to the Akkala Ancient Tech Lab. I began to pry the hunks of rock that I called armor off my body as I walked off the teleport pad, quietly muttering to myself and rubbing my feathers as they were once more exposed to the air.

"Do you need some privacy?" Revali said with a dry tone.

I stopped for a minute but said nothing as I removed the rest of the armor, replacing it with my much more flexible and comfortable Green Tunic. I turned to face the Ancient Lab.

"Where exactly are we?" Zelda asked.

In response I simply opened the door and walked into the Lab, Robbie turned and noticed me immediately.

"Ah Link! Welcome Back! And I see you brought…"

His enthusiastic greeting was cut off by a gasp of surprise.

"Princess Zelda! I never thought I would see the day! And Champion Revali! I guess the rumors of your untimely death where exaggerated."

"Robbie! It's good to see you again!" Zelda said.

Zelda ran and hugged the ancient Sheikah in a happy reunion. A small smile tugged at my lips, I could only imagine how Zelda would act when she saw Impa and Purah again. Perhaps I would take her to visit them. Poor Revali didn't know what was going on as pure emotion filled the room as Robbie eagerly introduced Zelda to his wife. I knew that Revali knew who Robbie was as he was one of the Sheikah who taught the Champions to control their divine beasts. However, it was a bit overwhelming to see someone who knew him from 100 years ago.

I walked over to Cherry as they continued to speak, Revali himself awkwardly answering whatever questions and engaging in the conversation however he could. I exchanged the Materials I had saved for the occasion from the aftermath of the Attack on Rito Village. As requested, a small collection of Ancient arrows was produced. I picked up the newly forged weapons and walked over to Revali, extending him the Arrows. He picked one up and inspected it. His eyes had a glint of recognition, but I could tell he didn't exactly know what they were. He finally hesitantly took them all and put them in his quiver

"Thank you."

"These are ancient arrows, they will kill almost any enemy with one shot, but I would recommend that you use them against guardians."

Robbie visibly jolted at this. Revali turned to him non-chalantly.

"Yes, he talks. Don't get used to it."

I just shook my head in annoyance. I gestured to Cherry.

"It can make even more weapons for fighting guardians, I can even make you a new bow or a full suit of armor especially for fighting guardians or protecting yourself from them."

"No thanks, I think I will stick to what I have. I'm not too keen to be clunking around in heavy armor like a clumsy Goron."

I smiled slightly, same old Revali.

"Do you have a suit Link?"

I nodded.

"I thought you did. So how is being slow and ground-bound working for you? Is it pleasant? Considering you're a Rito? I imagine its not. One would truly have to be a fool to take that over the gift of flight."

I felt anger simmer at this. He was insulting me right to my face. I know that he knew that I was more than capable of flying in heavy armor and I knew I had trained hard to become so, but he seemed to disregard that so as to hit me with a verbal attack. Was he trying to get a rise out of me?

Involuntarily, I felt my right-hand twitch as my intense gaze turned into a combination of a burning glare and scowl. My anger continued to rise as my hands balled into fists, I clenched my beak tighter. This is what he wanted, but I still didn't understand why, but I couldn't give him that satisfaction. Rather than losing my cool I let my hands unclench as he smirked at me.

"If that's the way you see it."

I pushed him aside as I started to leave.

"Try not to waste those arrows."

With that I was out the door.


	14. The Masks we Wear

My arrow flew straight and true, killing the deer that I was hunting instantly. Without a word, I collected the meat and trudged deeper into the forest, trying to keep my noise to a minimum to not frighten nearby animals. Not long after, I found another deer. I silently drew back an arrow as I aimed at the beast. I was about to let it go when suddenly Wolf Link (guess I'll call him that) leapt on the deer biting it in the neck and killing it. I relaxed the string in surprise. He turned to me and with a toothy, canine grin, and motioned towards the meat. I put the arrow back in my quiver and collected the spoils.

"You didn't have to do that." I thought to him.

He snickered.

"Well it appears your bow was about to get close to breaking anyways."

"I have others."

"I know."

He changed into his Hylian form.

"Is there something on you mind?"

I didn't say anything.

"You know you can't hide anything from me, right? I am you after all in a way. What's bothering you?"

I sighed.

"I don't want to be rivals with Revali, but it seems like he just won't let our rivalry go. He's not the Revali I knew so long ago, just when I thought he was."

His gaze was intense as he listened.

"Maybe he feels the same way. You are brothers after all, and the only blood related family he has. Unless you did something really wrong, and even then, it probably secretly stings him to treat you this way."

"So why does he do it?"

He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Why do you treat him the way you do? I understand the weight you carry on your shoulders, in fact I'm one of the few that does, but I also understand that wearing a mask often shuts people out. And I ask you this, why would Revali remove his mask when you insist on keeping yours on as much as possible? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I shook my head.

"You will in time, in the meantime try to find something you can both get behind, something you can both enjoy, that will allow you both to be genuine."

I thought about it, there was Archery, but I didn't think that he was going to re-initiate my lessons or to willingly invite me to a practice. There had to be something else. At that moment, I heard The Master Sword chime, I turned to face it, listening closely to what it had to say. It didn't say anything. But why? Was it just trying to get my attention? Then I realized, the sword, a sword. A smile crossed my beak as an idea formed in my mind.

"Good, glad to see that you have a plan."

He drew his sword and shield.

"Now, shall we begin?"

The technique itself was quite simple a shield strike combined with a front flip with a sword strike on the head as it was done. After the training, we both went back to hunting in which we killed 2 more deer, satisfied with our results, we made our way back to the Lab where we hoped Zelda and Revali would be waiting.

I thought it would be a good idea to camp nearby after dinner considering some species of monster were more active or only active at night. I didn't sleep for the first hour, neither did Revali, which was exactly what I wanted.

"Revali?"

"What do you want?"

"Come with me."

After making sure Wolf Link was watching Zelda so she would be safe, Revali and I walked a few paces from camp to the point where we could still see the smoke from the fire, but we were out of sight of anything else. Thankfully, the moon was shining brightly making it easy for us to see what was in front of us. I turned to face him.

"Alright, I'm here." He said. "Now what do you want to show me?"

I had already changed into my Champions Tunic earlier in preparation for this. I took my shield off my back, tossed it to the ground, and equipped myself with an intact feathered edge. I took out another one and tossed it at Revali's feet. I pointed at the blade.

"Pick it up."

Revali just stared.

"Pick it up! This is what you wanted right? To settle a score? Well these are my terms! No bows!"

I drew my feathered edge from my back.

"Only blades."

Revali took a step back, shocked at my erratic behavior.

"Link, what are you doing?"

"Just pick up the blade, or else I'm going back to camp and you'll never have the chance to fight me again."

Hesitantly he picked up the sword, just looking up in uncertainty.

"Come on, you call yourself the Rito Champion!?"

That did it, I saw a spark of anger in Revali's eyes. I didn't mean it of course, but I had to somehow rile him up or he wouldn't attack.

"Jeez, who knew you were such a Cucco. You sure you can fly? Maybe Zelda should have picked someone else for the Rito Champion."

He looked into my eyes, a glare of anger burning into them. His grip tightened on the handle of the weapon.

"Come On!"

He charged at me with a yell and thrust the blade forward as if to stab me, I blocked the blade with my own, pushing his sword to the right as I stepped to the left. I twisted around him until I was behind him then shoved him with my shoulder to the ground. He fell with a groan as his sword clattered out of his hand. Our entire encounter was over in less than a second. I sheathed my sword as he lay on the ground panting, my back to him.

"If that was a real swordfight, you would've been dead by now."

I extended my hand to help him up, he didn't take it as he raised himself to his feet.

"You wouldn't have won if you didn't cheat."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Let me use my bow, then we'll see who's really the best."

Exactly as I had expected. I hid a sly smile.

"Ok."

His hand immediately went for his back where his trusty Great Eagle bow was waiting as my hand went for my blade. By the time he had an arrow drew back however, my blade was at his throat. He gulped dryly and dropped his bow as he understood what this meant. I lowered my sword away from his throat.

"Your bow is great, but it does not always protect you in all circumstances. It would be wise if you had a way to fight your opponent if they got too close or you ran out of arrows."

He recovered his weapon, putting it on his back as he put the arrow back in his quiver.

"So that's what you wanted to do? Humiliate me? Prove your better?"

"No."

I picked up his fallen Feathered edge and held it out to him handle first.

"This will help you. But first let me show you how to use it."

"Why, so you can show off again?"

"So you can have another option."

"I'll stick to my bow thanks."

He batted the sword handle away and started to walk away. I reached out to him.

"Revali please!"

He sighed and turned around.

"3 lessons, then you can quit. Please just give me a chance."

He sighed, then took the sword out of my hand.

"Fine but if I don't like it, I can quit at any time."

"Deal. Let us begin."

3 lessons led to 5, which led to 10 and by that time I was not just teaching him we were both full-on sparring. To make things better, he grew to enjoy it, we both did.

On the 10th day, however, Princess Zelda finally went to see what we were doing. You can imagine how she reacted when she saw us both with our blades crossed.

"Stop it! Both of You!"

We separated with a nod and returned to a resting position as she stormed into the space separating us.

"I don't care what happened 100 years ago! You have no right to try to kill each other!"

Revali sheathed his sword.

"Your highness, you have it all wrong! We were just sparring."

"I did it all the time in the knight's academy, it helps reinforce training and refine skills. I've been teaching Revali how to use a sword for over a week now." I said.

"It's true." Revali added.

I sheathed my own weapon to show the completion of the session.

"Come on, it's getting late."

Soon, we were all sitting around a fire as dinner cooked.

"So, you are teaching sword lessons now?" Zelda asked.

I turned to her.

"At least for Revali, and he seems to be enjoying it."

I smiled as I said this, for the first time in over a century I felt like Revali and I were truly brothers again.

"Would you be willing to do it again?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well eventually we'll need to get the knights academy up and running again with the army when the kingdom of Hyrule is restored, and you are the finest swordsman in Hyrule. Would you consider training new recruits?"

I inhaled deeply as I thought about it. Did I enjoy teaching the art? Could I continue to do it? Or was this just a one-time thing? Ok, it wasn't a one-time thing as I would probably teach Zelda if she asked, and maybe Teba, and probably Tulin, and… I sighed.

"I'll do it, on one condition."

I pointed to Revali.

"He trains them in archery."

"What?" he said, suddenly listening.

"I'll train Hyrule's new knights in Swordplay if you train them in archery." I said.

"Well Revali, will you do it?" Zelda asked.

He sighed.

"I'll think about it."

I turned back to Zelda.

"Then that's my answer too."

She nodded.

"Very well. Although, if you will give me a sword, I have something I wish to do."

I gave her my feathered edge, unsure of what she was going to do with it. She used it to knight Revali right then and there. Honorary of course, she still understood his duty to his village. But it was done, now there were officially two knights of Hyrule. She gave the sword back to me which I put away as I re-armed myself with The Master Sword. I motioned for us to continue.

"Shouldn't we stop for the night?" Revali asked.

"Not this time, we're almost there."

With some hesitance we pressed forward, to a place where all 3 of our pasts were intertwined.


	15. A Rito's heart

"We're here."

Zelda looked up in awe from her steed as we stood at the entrance of Zora's Domain as the stars shone down. Revali's face however was one of discomfort.

"I had almost forgotten what how magnificent it was." Zelda said.

"Come on, we speak to King Dorapheon and then stay the night." I answered.

Zelda nodded in agreement, Revali however was still unsure.

"I'll stay here."

"Revali, Lynels literally stalk this area and it tends to get more dangerous at night. It's a lot safer inside the domain. Please come with us."

Revali was acting very unlike himself, almost as if he was scared. I sighed.

"Just meet us in the hotel an hour after moonrise, you don't have to go anywhere else. We'll leave first thing tomorrow."

Revali nodded, not losing that scared look in his eyes. What was going on? Revali and I often visited Zora's domain all the time when I was a fledgling, what nightmares did the place hold for him? I faced forward and urged Epona to the nearest stable, beginning the end of another stage of our journey around Hyrule.

"You need not beg for alliance you already have. You need only ask, and I will use my armies in your assistance." King Dorapheon boomed.

As I had suspected, despite all that happened with Mipha, the relationships with the Zora had not soured as the king was more than willing to help when Zelda told him about our new defense strategy.

"Thank you for your kindness King Dorapheon. We look forward to fighting alongside you once more."

"No, thank you. You both have done so much for Zora's domain and for Hyrule, I am honored to be your ally."

I smiled as Zelda bowed in thankfulness, then I stepped forward.

"Your Majesty, if I may. Zelda, my brother Revali, and I are all weary from our travels. We would appreciate a place to stay for the night before we continue our journey to the Gerudo Town and then home."

"Revali? As in the Champion of the Rito that fought alongside both you and my daughter so long ago?"

I nodded.

"Yes, unique circumstances have revived him and made him a crucial part of my quest and my life in general."

"I see."

He didn't have to say it, I knew what he was thinking at least I thought I did.

"I'm sorry it wasn't Mipha, maybe I can…"

He raised his hand to stop me, then leaned forward almost to eye level.

"What happened to her was not your fault. Also, you said that Revali was revived under unique circumstances which I imagine will be quite hard to replicate if not impossible. Do not promise what you cannot deliver, even I would be foolish to ask that of you."

"There might still be some way, we can bring her back and possibly the rest of the Champions too."

He sat back up on his throne.

"Then I leave it to you whether or not you search for such a way. But I expect no promise and will except no promise from you for such a task."

"I understand, your majesty."

He clapped his hands twice. Two of the guards came in in response.

"Escort our guests to their chambers."

"Oh no, that won't be necessary your majesty. We told Revali that we would meet him at the hotel and…"

"Then meet him and retrieve him. Today though you live in the best comfort we can provide. It's the least we can do to honor the princess, the hero of Hyrule, and his brother."

I bowed.

"Thank you, your majesty."

I turned to leave.

"One more thing."

I turned back.

"It is good to hear you speak again."

I smiled.

"I figured it was time the Hero of Hyrule had a voice."

"I imagine Mipha would have liked to see this."

"I know she would have."

I looked to Princess Zelda. Her face was her typical royal composure. However, her eyes had a glint of sadness. Was it because heard me mention Mipha? It made me think, did I love Mipha? Maybe I did at one time by now I wasn't so sure, and it hurt me to see even that disturbance in emotion. But there was also, something else.

"Do you think it's possible? To bring them back I mean?" she said.

"To be honest, I don't know Princess. But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss them."

She nodded in understanding.

"Then perhaps we should look for a way."

"No, Ganon right now is far too important for such a task."

Using Revali's Gale, I flew up into the air, stopping in a hover.

"I'm going to find Revali, please stay here." I told her.

I went to the hotel to find he wasn't there. The person at the front desk hadn't even seen him. Hurriedly I flew to where we left him, to find he wasn't there either. Panicking, I flew back to Zelda.

"Revali's gone. I can't find him anywhere!"

King Dorapheon leaned forward.

"Sidon!"

Sidon came running and bowed in respect.

"Yes Father?"

"Secure the borders, nobody goes in or out without being noticed, scour the territory, find Link's brother before sunrise."

"It will be done."

Commotion erupted as Zora warriors and guards scoured the kingdom searching for a Rito that fitted the description I gave. I meanwhile was conducting my own search as close to the peak of the walls as I dared fly.

"Revali! Revali!"

No answer. I swooped down from my hover banking right hard as the cold night air whipped under my wings. I tried hard to focus on what was in front of me and keep my wings spread. As fast as I was moving, one mistake could be fatal or lead to serious injury. But I had to fly that fast, I had to find him. Stopping carefully, I pushed myself up into a hover. looking around frantically. And then I spotted him, he was calmly watching or looking at something. I heard a Zora guard run up behind me.

"Tell the others I found him."

He nodded and ran off. I gently dove and landed next to him.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you. King Dorapheon has offered a stay in his guest chambers. Let's go."

Revali didn't answer, he didn't even move. I waved my hand in front of his face to get his attention. He turned to me with a neutral expression then turned back to whatever he was looking at in complete silence. Was something wrong? I looked up to see what he was looking at, it was Mipha. Or at least, her statue. I turned to see Revali with a forlorn expression.

"Beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she was."

Got something out of him.

"Probably one of the kindest hearts in Hyrule too."

He nodded.

"She really didn't deserve her fate." Revali said.

"No, she didn't."

There was something I noticed something in the tone of his voice, he was trying to hide it but the pain was making whatever mask he was trying to put on slip just enough so I can see right through it.

"You loved her, didn't you?"

Revali didn't respond.

"Your silence tells me everything I need to know."

He sighed in defeat.

"What difference does it make, she only had eyes for you. In fact, I'm surprised you're not wearing your engagement gift right now."

"I decided not to. What I wear when is up to me."

I looked back at the statue.

"Besides it's been a hundred years, feelings change. Maybe I did love her, but now maybe I love someone else."

Revali looked at me in shock when I said this.

"Is it the Princess?"

I shrugged

"In truth, I'm unsure. And so what if it is? My duty comes first."

"If you keep having that outlook. You will die a lonely Rito."

He looked at me with a sly smirk.

"Surely family comes before duty. Even I know that."

I couldn't argue with that. I sighed.

"Just do me a favor. Don't tell her. I would prefer Zelda and I's relationship be professional until this whole Ganon mess is over and I'm sure what I'm feeling.

Revali's eyes widened in shock at my sudden (and somewhat accidental I admit) confession before going back to a mischievous smirk. He motioned for me to follow as he walked away from the statue.

"Come on Lover boy, you have to be well rested for your future wife."

"Revali."

"So, when can I expect news of an engagement?"

"Revali..."

"It's so adorable. The knight in love with…"

"Revali!"

He turned with a "innocent" smile.

"Don't make me knock you out cold so hard you forget your own name!"

"You wouldn't defend it like that if it wasn't true!" He said in a sing song voice.

I groaned in exasperation trying to hide my fiercely blushing face as he just laughed proudly strutting ahead of me. Revali may have been more open now and nicer to me, but the same time he hadn't changed a bit.


	16. Thicker than Water

I held the Daybreaker shield in my hands as Kass's accordion music filled my ears. After a luxurious stay in Zora's Domain (I don't think I've eaten that much since I woke up in The Shrine of Ressurection), an amusing trip to Gerudo town (although Revali wasn't laughing after Zelda told him it was his turn to put on Gerudo clothes), and a tearful and shocking reunion with both Impa and Purah, we had made our way back to Rito Village and was now in the process of moving Revali and I into Teba's household with his permission. However, I had encountered a problem. I had a lot of weapons on wall mounts with no substantial walls to attach them to, and to make matters slightly worse, there was a little fledgling that could play with them and hurt himself. At the same time if he asked about them, I could easily use them to tell Tulin about all the Champions, not just Revali. I put the Daybreaker shield back on its mount and put the mount back in the bag that I had taken it from. I would find a place for it later, for now this was my home, I had sold my house and was living in the sky, albeit with another family of Rito. I looked up to see Zelda resting in my Hammock as Teba attached Revali's next to it.

She looked down at me, "I can see why Rito use these, they are quite comfortable."

"Just be careful climbing out, it can be a bit of a drop." I said.

Turns out she was able to drop down without a problem, except for almost accidentally landing on Tulin who was off the walls with excitement about Revali and I moving it.

"Hooray! We have Champions in our family!"

Teba couldn't help but laugh as I simply smiled. Revali entered panting in exhaustion.

"That's the last of it." He said, dropping a heavy back to the ground.

I jumped to my feet from the crouch I was in, "Revali! You could break something!"

I put my hand inside the bag to feel around and check the condition of the items inside. My hand brushed something soft and thin like paper, oh please tell me he didn't damage it. I pulled it out and there it was, the only picture we ever took as Champions before the Calamity. I still remembered the day, Revali was on his stomach about a second after the picture had been taken thanks to Daruk. I smiled. Those were the good days, Hyrule was standing and I was surrounded by friends. It was true that my duty weighted me down, but what else was new?

Silently, I walked to Revali's landing, trying to hide my sadness as I walked through the wooden street of Rito village completely distracted. I remembered them all, Mipha's Kindness, Daruk's Good nature, and Urbosa's motherly tendencies towards Zelda. A teardrop landed on the picture slightly staining it. I didn't care, I think I deserved this cry. It sat at the edge of the landing feet dangling over the edge, clutching the picture to my chest as I sobbed silently. I heard footsteps as someone approached from behind.

"Not now Zelda. I'll be back soon."

"I'm not Zelda."

It was Revali. His voice was softer, his usual arrogant tone all but gone. I turned to see him looking at me uncharacteristically concerned.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice? I grew up with you, you know."

I turned away, hugging the picture closer as if it would suddenly vanish.

"Link, its ok."

Still hugging the picture to my chest, I slowly raised myself to my feet and walked over to where he was standing, he slowly extended his hand for the object I held in my arms that was causing me so much pain. After a moment of hesitation, I handed him the picture.

He carefully took it from me and looked down at it. A glint of recognition was in his eyes as he looked up, back into my tear-filled eyes as more slid down my cheeks without any restraint. He nodded slowly.

"I understand."

He walked back toward Teba's place to only return empty handed.

"I miss them too."

He slowly enwrapped me in his wings, his embrace the warmest I had ever felt from him, his wings forming a blanket that protected and enwrapped me. A hug of comfort. He gradually separated from me, be kept his eyes on me at full attention. I chuckled lightly, wiping more tears from my eyes.

"Guess I have a tendency to lose families, don't I? You think it would hurt less over time but I'm not going to lie."

I looked down as fresh tears slid and my voice cracked.

"It still hurts worse than any injury I've ever received."

Revali was at a loss, as he didn't move or make a sound even after my confession. Finally, he spoke.

"Wait here."

I fell to my knees sobbing after he left. The next few minutes seemed like an hour as I continued to sob in solitude. Then I heard footsteps, not just one, but multiple sets. I stood up to see not just Zelda and Revali like I had expected, but also Saki, Teba, and, holding Teba's hand, Tulin. Revali and Zelda's own cheeks were stained with tears and Zelda gently held the important picture under her arm. Saki was the first to step forward.

"Link, I'm so sorry."

Without warning, she had gently wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace much like Revali's previous hug but a lot more warming with a hint of something that I couldn't exactly put my finger on. It was the first time in a while that I had ever felt a mother's touch. On one hand, it reminded me of what I lost, on the other, it provided a comfort that I almost couldn't describe. One by one, Teba, Zelda, Revali, and even little Tulin joined the hug forming a protective and comforting shell of bodies that made all my burdens seem to no longer matter. I almost couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this. Perhaps it was 100 years ago, on a day not unlike the day captured on the photo. I smiled warmly; I didn't want it to end. However, eventually it had to, we all gradually pulled apart from the hug. Revali turned to the others.

"Can I have some time with him alone?"

They all nodded and walked back to the house. Revali turned and smiled slyly.

"Grab your bow, we're going to the flight range."

I smiled and walked to the edge of the landing, crouching into a familiar pose.

"Ready when you are."

He walked next to me and followed suit in the same pose.

"Last one there's a bokoblin! Ready… go!" I said.

With a pair of gales, we both launched into the sky, then both went into a dive toward our destination, with me quickly surpassing him.

"Keep up, old bird!" I taunted.

"Hey!" I streaked ahead with a laugh as Revali tried in vain to catch up.

We both reached the flight range panting heavily, he had actually won the race, but just barely.

"How… did… you… learn… to fly… so… fast?" he said between pants.

I smiled.

"Remember that heavy armor I sometimes wear? I had to re-learn to fly with the extra weight. When I'm not weighed down by it, I can really spread my wings."

"If you can really fly as well as you claim in your heavy armor, then show me. Today you will be practicing in your heaviest suit."

Ugh, that meant the flame breaker armor.

"Revali, it's really cold out here. A heavy suit like that won't adequately protect me from the cold."

"Well last time I checked; you didn't change armors of suits before you came here and you are not shivering, so obviously you are prepared for the cold without changing armors. I recommend that you use a better excuse than that."

I sighed and donned the armor, pulling out my bow and trudging to the plank overhanging the flight range.

Revali followed, observing from behind me.

"Ready… Begin."

After an hour or two of practice and trying to beat each other's records (all in good fun) we both returned to Rito village laughing and in good spirits. As dinner cooked, I held the Lightscale Trident, telling the Starstruck and bright eyed Tulin about its former master.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Tulin said.

I smiled.

"Mipha was considered one of the best healers in Hyrule, but her spear work was considered in a class all of its own."

Saki Chuckled.

"If you too are finished telling stories, dinner is almost ready."

I took the Sheikah slate from my hip.

"Actually, I have a request before we eat."

After getting Kass's help, showing him how to use the Sheikah Slate, and actually getting Tulin to stay still, we all took a picture at Revali's landing. After dinner Zelda and I went to Purah to get it extracted, resulting in us staying the night in Hateno. The next morning after returning, I mounted the new treasure next to my picture of the Champions. Looking at and comparing the 2, I smiled. Maybe I hadn't lost my family after all. Yep, for once in this entire quest things seemed to be going right and were relatively rather peaceful. I should have known it wouldn't last.


	17. Shadow of the Yiga

It all started to come apart the next day, Revali and I decided to engage in a friendly spar to test my new skills that I had learned the previous 2 days from my ghostly mentor and refine his that I had been teaching them. I was using the Master Sword and my Hylian Shield, my 2 best weapons, I decided I would not pull my punches as much this time. All things considered, Revali was doing incredibly well. I caught one of his strikes with my shield, throwing it off before catching his next blow with my blade and hitting him with a shield strike.

"You're getting better." I said.

"And yet you still kick my tailfeathers." Revali said.

"Experience, Revali." I said readying my blade in a new position, "Experience and Training."

"Well if you're stronger, I guess I'll just have to be faster."

He charged as he said this, I simply sidestepped and feigned a fatal neck blow from the back.

"There is a fine line between speed and recklessness."

I lowered my blade.

"Shall we continue?"

He got back in stance.

"You tell me hero."

"Link!"

We both dropped our stances, it was Fyson. What was he doing here?

"Fyson! It's good to see you."

I ran up to him.

"Tell me, how is Tarrey Town?"

"Not good, I came to visit my mother and hopefully get some supplies from her. However, If I had known you would be here, I would have come sooner."

My smile fell, "Come sooner?"

"All of Tarrey Town's shops are being robbed nightly, 1000 rupees each every time. Whoever did it was very good at covering their tracks."

"How long ago?"

"A couple of days, we've tried to keep watch, but they always seem to manage to steal that much every night. Its irregular, Tarrey town hasn't even been inhabited for a year. We may have a Gerudo, but we still have yet to catch the thief. Will you please help us?"

I thought about it for a minute before making my decision.

"So this is Tarrey Town?" Revali asked.

"Yes, it may seem small now, but I bet it will grow to be quite an establishment given enough time." Zelda answered.

"Assuming Bolson doesn't enforce that stupid name rule." I added.

Revali looked at me in bewilderment.

"Stupid name rule?"

"Bolson has all the members of his company have names that end in "son". It's stupid if you ask me." I said laughing to myself.

Zelda and I dismounted as Revali and Fyson landed.

"So you said that the thief stole from all the stores and the hotel is that right?" I asked.

"Yes that is correct." Fyson said.

"Then let's go."

We looked at all the stores and the hotel for evidence of who the thieves could be. Even the way things were behind the counters of the establishments. As Fyson had said, they were very good at covering their tracks, either that or I had been lied to so as to draw me here. The whole thing was feeling more and more suspicious. I stood up from where I had been looking.

"Are you sure that there was a thief?"

"Yes, positive."

"I didn't see any evidence, other than things that show the items were once there."

"That's what alarms us the most. Please Link you have to believe that it happened. It may seem small now, but it is already beginning to damage the town's economy. Please help us."

I shook my head in dismay, what choice did I have?

"Fine, I trust you. But if I find out you were lying…"

Just then, Wolf Link (who had come with us) started growling.

"What is it?" I inquired.

I walked from behind Fyson's shop counter to see he was staring intently at two Sheikah looking people that I haven't seen before. My eyes narrowed and the fingers on my right hand twitched.

"Halt!"

They turned.

"Identify yourselves!"

They just stood there, I turned to them, eyes burning into them.

"I said identify yourselves!" I said taking an aggressive step forward.

They looked to each other and with a poof revealed their true selves. The Yiga clan! I should've known.

With one swift motion, I drew my sword and readied my shield. Revali pulled out his bow as well drawing an arrow as he brought it in front of him. Before the assassin could even get close, Revali had let loose the arrow with expert precision right into the head of the first assassin killing it instantly. He readied another arrow as I backflipped backward, avoiding the Yiga Clan member's blow and hitting them with a flurry rush, knocking him back. Revali let lose the arrow as I jumped to hit the assassin only for him to vanish resulting in us both missing. I readied and released a spin attack as he appeared behind me, knocking him down. Before he could get back up, I finished him off with an ending blow. Like most of my enemies after they were beaten, he vanished, leaving a small bag behind. After sheathing my sword and putting away my shield, I knelt down and opened it to reveal what I guessed was the stolen Rupees. Revali put the arrow he was about to fire back into his quiver.

"Well what do you know, they they are. That was easy."

I handed the bag back to Fyson. I didn't hear his thank you, as I received his gold rupee for thanks, as I was too deep in thought. It was true, the Yiga typically put up more of a fight then this.

"Too easy."

I knew something didn't feel right. I whipped around.

"We need to get back to the village. Now!"

They didn't need any more provocation than that. Soon as we could, we quick travelled to the shrine nearby Rito Village. Nothing was on fire, but the Yiga didn't tend to set things on fire preferring to come in, kill or complete whatever their objective was then leave without a trace just like they had in Tarrey Town and Kakariko. Sword and shield drawn, I ran through the streets looking for any evidence of the Yiga and hoping, praying I wasn't too late. We were alerted by a groan from the healer's household. I turned to see Saki despairingly nursing Teba and cleaning the wounds on his chest. They didn't appear to be fatal which was strange, but I could still tell that the wounds were debilitating and happened recently.

"Teba!"

I dropped my sword and shield as all 3 of us ran in.

"Link!" Saki exclaimed.

"Teba!"

"Link, where…" Saki said.

I ignored her, instead looking at the injured Rito warrior. I put both my hands on his chest, trying carefully to not stain them in blood.

"Teba! What happened!?"

"Tulin." He weakly responded.

No, there was no way that Tulin could have caused this.

"Link, it…" Saki tried.

"What happened?"

He answered exactly the same way, but this time I noticed a hint of sadness.

I grabbed him by his shirt, causing Saki to audibly gasp as I partially lifted him off his bed.

"Teba! What Happened!"

"It was the Yiga." Saki said, it was then I realized that she sounded like she had been and was crying. She continued, "They came without warning, Teba tried to stop them but they took him and took out anyone who got in their way. The only reason they said that their victims were alive was to deliver a message. They want you to bring the Master Sword to their hideout before the next blood moon or they will kill Tulin."

"I… I… No!"

I fell to my knees. I had failed. I was too late. Too late.

Not a lot of words were said that night. We ate dinner by ourselves as Saki continued to tend to Teba. Revali and Zelda could definitely tell something was wrong when the anger and feeling of failure cost me most of my appetite. Revali finally spoke up.

"So what are we going to do? I mean I know its obviously a trap, but we can't just leave the little guy to die."

I didn't respond at first, but then I spoke.

"We are going to do nothing. I, however, am going to infiltrate their base and pry Tulin from their claws."

Revali and Zelda both looked up in shock.

"Link don't be foolish! You're brave I'll give you that, but you can't take on the entire Yiga Clan single-handedly!" Zelda Cried.

I turned away.

"Link, I know you blame yourself for what happened. But going on a mission that would likely be suicide is not the proper course of action." Zelda said.

Revali then added his thoughts in his "gentler, non-arrogant" voice.

"The Yiga clan deceived all of us, you shouldn't blame yourself for this."

He then smiled slyly.

"Given the circumstances, this might call for military action."

Zelda composed herself.

"You are absolutely right. As Princess of Hyrule, I declare war on the Yiga Clan and command that United army of Hyrule be mobilized for a strike against them."

I looked up at the sky, according to the moon or rather the lack thereof, I assumed we had plenty of time, but not if we didn't hurry.

"Have that strike ready in one week. Once I've rescued Tulin, I'll signal with 3 bomb arrows into the air. Once a Rito scout sees them, that is the signal to attack."

Revali nodded in confirmation.

"Then its settled. Link will try his rescue mission and once Tulin is safe, he will signal the attack. I recommend you use it as a distress signal if you get in over your head as well."

"One more thing." I said. "Keep Zelda safe in my absence please."

Revali put his hand on my shoulder.

"It will be done. Just please try to come back alive."

I nodded.

Zelda came and gave me a hug unlike any I'd ever received from her. She had a sense of worry in her grip as her arms were wrapped around me.

"Be careful please."

After we separated, she gave me an unexpected peck on the cheek. I was surprised, but didn't show it, or at least, tried not to. I took her chin gently in my hand.

"Don't worry Princess. I'll be back before you know it."

I hoped I was right. But I knew my duty was dangerous, and in this task I knew the risk was particularly high. As I took those steps out of Rito Village, I turned to give one last look before taking to the skies, bound for a location and battle that would be the beginning of the end.


	18. Rescue

After travelling with Zelda and Revali for a bit, it was quite an experience to be travelling alone again as I prepared myself for the rescue and coming battle. I couldn't help but notice that the monsters were getting more active, as evidenced by Epona being killed in a battle with a guardian that I didn't at first see. If it had not been near the end of my miniature quest, I probably would have taken the time to get her back, but nonetheless I was feeling as though I was running out of time, and not just for the rescue or battle against the Yiga. Now I was just outside the hideout just before the day that we agreed on, waiting for the sun to rise. I honestly didn't know how to approach, I mean I could try a stealthy approach through the hideout, but what if I went in from above? I could either endanger myself or possibly catch them by surprise. As I crouched there dressed in my Sheikah Stealth suit, I mentally made my decision. The sun rose and I made my move. Silently Flying overhead, I reached the edge of the canyon that held the Yiga's bottomless pit. From my perch I could see Tulin, they had him tied up and gagged, but strangely I didn't see any guards. This to some degree put me on edge because it didn't make sense why they would leave a prisoner alone and unguarded out in the open. Trying not to make a sound, I glided down into the canyon. Tulin immediately started shouting through his gag when he saw me. As soon as I landed, I put a feather to my beak to signal silence. As quickly and quietly as I could, I cut his ropes with my equipped eightfold blade and ungagged him.

As soon as it was off his mouth he immediately began whispering in excitement, however he was gradually gaining volume and I wasn't sure if I had been spotted yet.

"Link I knew you would come and…"

I put a hand over his mouth with a shush. But I was too late, with a poof I heard a Yiga appear behind me. As fast as I could I pulled out my phrenic bow and aimed at the assassin behind me.

"Well, well, well, look… aagh!"

He was cut off by my ancient arrow hitting his head. But it was too late. At least a dozen Yiga appeared all around. I picked up Tulin in my left arm as I held my Sheikah blade in my right, surrounding us both with Daruk's protection as my breathing turned heavy and my stance shifted, pulling Tulin closer to me and away from our enemies as I extended my sword forward. Tulin cuddled even closer to me.

"Uncle Link, I'm scared."

Uncle? I've heard to him refer to me as master, but Uncle? Is that how he saw me? Is that how I saw him? Either way, it made me more determined to complete my task and protect the poor youth. I looked down at the quivering fledgling.

"Don't worry, we're going to get you home."

With a final poof, the one I assumed was their leader appeared. He took a few steps forward as I shifted back, sword ready.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the so-called hero of Hyrule. I have to admit you are later than I thought you would be. Have you considered my proposal? As you can see, the fledgling is quite unharmed. So if you will just turn over the Master Sword, I will let you both go free."

I didn't say anything, but it was pretty obvious what my answer was as I stood there in defiance, I knew better than to believe his lies.

"Hmm… I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought you would actually take my offer. I suppose I just thought you would listen to reason. But I've ran out of patience. Kill them! Both of them!"

A hail of arrows hit the shield, as Yiga teleported and hit it with their scythes and beams. I struck back as much as I could, but the shield was still taking a lot of damage. As I knew it would, it broke and behind it was a horde of bloodthirsty Yiga assassins. It was hard enough fighting them all, but even harder with one hand while trying to protect Tulin with the other. Turned out even I didn't have that level of skill. Without warning, their leader appeared in front of me and swept my legs out from under me, knocking me down, Tulin was gratefully unharmed but I dropped him and he went rolling away. I got to my feet as quick as I could, but it was too late. The Yiga leader already had him. Thankfully the others had stopped attacking me to watch, but they still had their weapons brandished. He dangled the young Rito over the edge as I recovered my sword.

"Not one more step! Unless you want to find out if he can fly yet! Now…give me the Master Sword!"

I couldn't help but notice desperation in his voice, he could tell I was angry and was scared of me. I shifted my stance slightly, causing him to take another step back. I had to figure out a way to get Tulin away from him without him dropping him, turns out I wouldn't have the chance.

"You big meanie!" Tulin shouted.

He seemed to lose all of his fear in an instant as he dug his beak into his captor's wrist. It worked as he was dropped with a scream of pain. I only wish that he thought it through a bit more.

"No!" I screamed.

Tulin fell into the pit with a scream after an unsuccessful attempt to hold himself aloft.

"Tulin!"

I hit the Yiga leader with a 2 handed swing as I just barely noticed a dark gray blur enter the pit. Soon after Tulin's screaming stopped, which alarmed me even more as I looked over the edge. No sooner had I arrived that the same blur shot out just as quickly as it had entered, causing me to reel back and cover my face with my wing. I looked up to see what exactly it was. To my shock it was not a what but a who, a who I knew all too well.

"Revali?"

He had Tulin in his talons as he unleashed two volleys of bomb arrows at the once more attacking assassins followed by another three straight up, the signal for the army I hoped was waiting to attack. A collection of War horns signaled the armies acknowledgement of the signal as the Yiga all looked around in bewilderment as Assassins arrived, left, and charged in a typical Yiga fashion.

"Look out below!" Revali said as he let his feathery rescue drop.

I caught Tulin in my wings as he landed.

"You get the little guy home; I'll hold them off!" Revali said as he fired his bow into another Yiga.

I took out my Sheikah slate as he covered me with more arrows and sword strikes, I was about to quick travel when I suddenly stopped. Not this time, never again. I touched the Sheikah slate to his back just before activating the quick travel resulting in both him and Tulin coming with me as the Yiga leader screamed in rage.

We arrived in the village beaten and tired but otherwise unharmed. Revali turned to me in surprise and anger.

"I had it covered!"

I aggressively stepped forward.

"No you didn't! If you would have stayed, you would've died! Hyrule can't afford to lose any more Champions, especially when the remaining 3 are guarding the most powerful artifact known to all the kingdom!"

Revali looked like he wanted to respond but I could tell he knew I was right as his aggression left with a slumping sigh. Relief didn't even match what Saki felt as we handed Tulin back to her unharmed.

"Mama!" The little fledgling exclaimed.

"Oh Tulin! My baby! My precious boy!" She looked up with tear-soaked eyes.

"Thank you. Both of you."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Revali took a more extravagant response.

"Was there any doubt we would bring your son back safe and sound we are after all… ow!"

He was interrupted as I elbowed him in annoyance.

My expression turned serious. Revali spoke however right as I opened my mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything, I don't know where she is, I don't know if she's safe, I was looking for her and I found you in danger. Also, I didn't lose her, she ran off on her own.

I shut my mouth in surprise as he seemed to answer every question before I asked it, was I that predictable?

"Thank you." I finally said.

To be honest, I wasn't surprised. Zelda was not easy to keep in one place and seemed to have a knack for finding trouble. I just hoped she was…

"She's ok, Link she's with me, we're just outside the massive battle outside of the hideout. But I don't know how much longer I could keep her safe."

It was my mentor. I breathed an audible sigh of relief as I heard she was safe.

"She's safe, she's by the hideout."

Revali was shocked to hear this.

"How do you know?"

"An old friend told me."

"How?"

I was already changing into my Green Tunic, rearming myself with the Master Sword, my Hylian Shield, and a brand-new Falcon bow in the process.

"Long story, but we don't have a lot of time. Are you ready?"

"Of course, you're the one who had to change clothes. Why do you even…"

"Then let's go."

With that, we quick travelled to Gerudo tower, our ultimate destination: one of the biggest battles against the Yiga clan I had ever taken part in.


	19. Battle of the Yiga

Revali and I flew to the scene as soon as we had arrived at the tower, and even from the air, I had not seen anything like it in all my years as a Knight of Hyrule. All the races were fighting as best as they could, with even the Sheikah and some Hylians helping. But how did…? I turned to Revali who gave me a face of bewilderment as I gestured to the 2 extra races.

"I didn't invite them. It must have been Zelda. Where did your friend say she was anyways?"

It was then that I heard Zelda's terrified scream.

"Zelda!"

I veered left toward the direction of the scream, leaving Revali behind in my desperation. When I arrived, there was Zelda surrounded by 4 Yiga. I landed with a spin attack, dispatching all 4 of them with my sword and shield and finishing 3 of them off with an ending blow. The final was a bit tougher and teleported away before I could finish or even strike him. That was ok though, I knew what I could do, I calmly sheathed my sword as I waited for him to teleport nearby without focusing on him. He did so, and found himself greeted by an unblockable, lethal, two-handed strike as my sword left its scabbard, the mortal draw. I just stood there panting for a little bit, eyes darting this way and that in preparation for another attack. When none came, I sheathed my blade and ran to Zelda as Revali landed.

"Princess!" I said.

"Link!"

We surprisingly both ended up in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" I said.

"Me too."

"How did you get here?"

"I came here, and this wolf protected me."

Revali looked around.

"Uhh… what wolf?"

It was true, he was gone without a trace.

Zelda looked around in bewilderment. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I understand and will explain later. Let's go."

"No, I'm not going back to the village! I may not be of use on a battlefield, but I am tired of being cooped up in a location unable to help while others risk their lives."

I smiled.

"I know, I know I can't keep you away, but I can protect you. As my former Captain said, it's dangerous to go alone."

"Maybe those magic sparkly sealing powers of yours could also be of some use." Revali remarked.

I thought about it.

"That could work, but I'm not sure if it will."

"Well it's worth a try, it's better than nothing." Zelda Chided.

Suddenly Revali and I both whipped around as we heard fast footsteps.

"Yiga dead ahead!" Revali cried as he readied an arrow.

Just as I had gotten my sword and shield out, he had already shot the two.

"Or there were, I suppose. You're welcome by the way."

I just shook my head with a groan.

"He's your brother." Zelda said.

Inhaled deeply through my nose as I stood up straight.

"Climb on my back." I told Zelda

She I helped her up as she mounted, hands around my neck for extra support. I turned to Revali.

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

Revali and I took off with 2 separate gales, directing our flight paths to the biggest battle I'd ever taken part in.

As soon as we landed, we were right in the mess as arrows were fired and swords and other weapons were swung and blocked. As I looked around, I could see people falling on both sides. Despite the different body types and combat styles which were prevalent, I could tell that the army was fighting as hard as they could as a united army. The combat of the agile Rito, the Fluid Zora, the Fierce Gerudo, the cunning Sheikah, the stalwart Hylians, and the strong Gorons began to push the Yiga back despite the losses. Never in my life had I fought so many Yiga, but also never in my life had I seen such bravery in a coordinated attack. Well, that wasn't necessarily true, I could think of one time where six individuals showed as much if not more courage that this army now did. Turned out that that courage was more than enough. Harth landed nearby as another Yiga assassin fell.

"The Yiga are in full retreat."

I turned to Zelda who was holding her own with the assistance of her powers surprising well, standing nearby, who shrugged. Harth was waiting for a response, but in terms of military experience Zelda had none. I nodded in understanding, then looked to Harth.

"Keep advancing, do not let them re-enter that hideout! Understand?!"

He nodded in understanding and took off. And it was true, the number of Yiga I was having to face I heard a poof from behind me.

"Look out!" Zelda shrieked.

I turned to have to duck under the weapon of the Yiga leader, followed by another few strikes that eventually knocked me back. He tried to swing again, but his time I blocked him, too bad I wasn't prepared for his leg sweep.

"Link!" Zelda ran to my side as the hateful assassin leader knocked her aside and held his scythe close to my throat.

"You! You!" He looked about ready to launch into a tantrum but quickly regained his composure, at least partially.

"You think this will stop us!? We can create other bases! No matter what, the Yiga Clan will always be there to serve Ganon! We will…"

He was cut off as something impaled him in the back. His body fell to reveal Teba, recovered enough to fight, and holding a recently used feathered spear.

"That was for my son and village, you masked monster."

He extended his wing to me in assistance to help me up as Revali came running.

"Link! Are you ok?!" He said.

I nodded, although I was wounded, my injuries were not fatal or serious. If there was anything incredibly wrong, it was that I was extremely tired. I turned to Teba.

"I'm surprised that you were well enough to fight."

He smiled.

"You know I've always been a fast healer."

"Tulin's with Saki, I imagine he wants to see his dad again. Go home, their waiting."

He nodded in gratitude and understanding before running off and taking to the sky with a big gust of… um… was that what I thought it was? Revali was even more shocked then I was.

"Was that my…?"

I patted his shoulder.

"Congratulations, you have a legacy."

Revali was still standing there, shocked at what he had just saw.

"It doesn't make sense. I mean I did tell him the secret when he asked one day. But that was because I never thought that he would actually…"

Then he shook his head and regained his composure.

"Well, no matter with me as a teacher, accidental or intentional anything is possible. And let's be honest, with my guidance, he will be an even greater warrior. Though nothing compared to me of course."

I shook my head in annoyance with a smile, but the chatter beak was still not done.

"Now let's go," he put his hand on my shoulder, "I think this victory calls for a small celebration."

He was absolutely right, but I should have known better than to drop my guard. The sound of mechanical clanking and panicked shouting filled my ears. I recognized that sound, but… no! It couldn't be! I turned to see my worst fears come true, there was a guardian, coming right towards us. It targeted me as soon as I saw it, and I raised my shield to prepare for the incoming laser as Zelda ran and Revali desperately groped for an ancient arrow that he hoped was in his quiver. I tried to block his laser, but I moved my shield too early due to physical and mental fatigue, making the laser hit me head on as the shockwave blew Revali off his feet. I felt my injuries heal as a soft voice filled my mind, thanks again Mipha. I quickly looked around. Revali was on the ground, dazed from the force of the blast and Zelda was watching from the sidelines in terror, seemingly powerless to help. I could tell Revali was wounded, but alive. The momentary distraction cost me though, as I got up to my feet just in time to receive another direct blast to the chest. That one definitely hurt; I could almost literally feel my very life force ebbing as I tried to get back to my feet. I could hardly hold my sword anymore, let alone hold my shield. I swayed on my feet as the darn thing targeted me again, I had no idea how I was going to get out of this one. Well, this is it. At least I died fighting. I tried to raise my sword in front of me as I teetered on my feet.

"No!" Zelda screamed.

I was shoved out of the way as she took the blast in full and I was thrown away from the explosion, landing painfully on my stomach.

"Zelda!"

With a strength and energy I didn't know I could muster, I recovered, dropped the Master Sword, and destroyed the guardian with 2 raged filled ancient arrow shots. As soon as the guardian exploded, the energy left me. I clutched my chest as I struggled to stay on my feet. I looked up to see Zelda lying motionless through my blurring vison. No… no, no, no, no. Summoning what was left of my strength I limped over to her as Revali shouted in protest.

"Link!"

I fell on the ground a few feet from her as Revali came running. I pushed myself up as much as I could in a weak crawl eventually reaching her and putting my blood red, molting wing on her.

"No. No! No! Please! Link!"

She was the last thing I felt with my hand as Revali's voice faded into the blackness I had been fighting. But it didn't matter, Zelda was probably dead herself. I had failed. And to me, that was worse than death that surely awaited me.


	20. Even Heroes Fail Sometimes

When I finally opened my eyes, I wished I hadn't. I was falling, falling for seemingly no end as reality seemed to bend around me. Then it shimmered to reveal a scene right out of a nightmare, Ganon was on top of a castle laughing in triumph as he stood over the obviously dead body of a young Hylian in a familiar green tunic. No, no! After the vison faded, I fell faster, losing consciousness once more. I awoke to on my back in a hammock to Ocarina music as my eyes opened slowly. I turned to the source to see a young Hylian boy in a green tunic sitting on a rail and playing the song of healing on an Ocarina of Time I assumed the Ocarina of Time as another similarly dressed but clearly older Hylian watched him. This one turned and noticed me with a smile.

"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?"

There was something familiar about him. I swore I had seen him before.

"Are you one of my…?"

He nodded.

"I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule. And this is Link, the Hero of Time."

The Boy took the Ocarina from his lips. "Pleasure to meet you."

I looked around at my surroundings, it was Hyrule, and yet something was off, way off.

"Where am I?"

"Welcome to Termina," the Hero of Time answered, "It takes a different form for all who visit it."

"Am I…?"

"Dead? No, not yet. But if you choose to stay here, you won't be returning to Hyrule."

He hopped down from the railing.

"If I were you though, I would head back, there is still much more you can do. And trust me, this place is not as good as Hyrule."

I watched as he simply vanished as he walked away out of the room, then I turned to the Hero of Hyrule.

"What am I doing here?"

He looked into the distance.

"You think you're the first hero to ever fail?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, the question caught me off guard. So, I just said nothing.

"You aren't. As a result of the use of the Ocarina of Time, the timeline split into 3, one where The Hero of Time went back to his childhood and prevented Ganon's rising, the one he left behind without a hero, and one where Ganon was victorious despite the Hero's best efforts. The vison you saw before coming here was that timeline coming to be, the timeline where I come from."

He turned to me as he continued.

"Even when Ganon succeeded, he was sealed away and a hero rose to stop him. As you did from your slumber after the great calamity. As long as Ganon or other evil is around, so will we be, ready to wield a sword against him. No matter what timeline, no matter what outcome. We will always be there ready to wield The Blade of Evil's Bane to save Hyrule."

My head lowered; at the moment, I didn't feel ready.

"If you think you are among some of the worst heroes, no! Some say you are among the best. I agree, and I am a reliable source, as I was the one to use the Triforce to unite the timelines, I have seen them all from the beginning to the end."

I looked at him in shock, he…? He was the one to unite the timelines? And he did it through the Triforce? He continued.

"The Goddesses at this time believe you deserve a second chance."

I hopped down from the hammock that I was lying in as he produced a familiar blade in its scabbard and held it out to me.

"You have two choices. You can either rest, and no longer need to worry about Hyrule. You will go down in history as a great hero, and another hero will take up the blade to fight Ganon. Or, you can take up the blade yourself, return to Hyrule, and prevent Ganon's return under the light of the next blood moon."

I thought about it, it was true that I had failed, but I had also done my best. But a chance to try again? Who would pass that up? I took the sword in its scabbard as he held it out in front of him. I slung it over my back, drew the sword, and held it in front of me. Its familiar blue glow made me smile.

"The spirit of the Hero is forever connected to the spirit of the sword, as it was he in the form of The Hero of the Sky who forged this blade into its true form." The Hero of Hyrule said.

I put the sword back in its scabbard, smiling at having it on my back and what's more, it no longer felt like a burden, but rather, a part of me, an extension of my being and a symbol of my destiny.

"Now Link, Hero of the Wild. It is time to open your eyes. Believe in your strengths and remember your courage."

As the world around me faded away, I smiled and said a few words of my own, "A wise person once told me that courage need not be remembered, for it is never forgotten."

He looked at me with a smile when I said this, then the rest of the world faded to white.

The white cut to the black of my closed eyelids as sounds around me gradually came into focus. Ahh…! As did my pain. I winced as I opened my eyes, I was in a small wooden building, a cabin of some sort. Was I at… Impa's? My sounds of pain and movement instantly caught the peoples in the room's attention.

"He's awake!" someone who sounded like Paya said.

Revali's face filled my vision, "Rise and shine hero. You've been asleep for 3 days. To be honest, we were wondering if you were going to wake up. And I know you're going to ask, so I'll just tell you, the Princess is safe. We took her to The Shrine of Resurrection, she should be fine, given enough time to heal."

I tried to sit up further, wincing as pain shot through my bare, bandaged, chest. Revali immediately tried to stop me.

"Whoa, easy there! I know you don't like to stay down for long, but Impa and I think you should get some rest. You shouldn't do any more hero work until you've recovered. Unless you have a death wish"

As much as I hated it, he was right. As he had stopped me from sitting up, he helped me ease back down.

"You should be happy to have such a brother, Master Link. It's been 3 days and he's hardly left your side." Paya said.

I looked at Revali in surprise, who turned to Paya.

"Could you go get some soup and water for Link please?"

The look he gave her made it clear he wanted to be alone with me, so without a word, Paya went down the stairs, Revali followed her with his eyes to make sure she actually left, then looked back at me.

"Do you honestly believe I would have left you for dead? Or abandoned you when you needed me?"

His words cut like a knife; this was the most serious I had ever seen him. His eyes alone could pierce a guardian's armor. I shook my head in absolute sincerity.

He sat next to me, "I still am and always will be your brother Link. Even when that rift existed between us, no matter how angry or jealous I go with you, I never hated you. I just couldn't bring myself to."

I was shocked, our past rivalry had hurt him as much as me. I guess I should have asked why he allowed it to continue, but I decided not to. It wasn't my right to know and I didn't want another argument. Paya re-entered the room holding a waterskin and a steaming wooden bowl of soup. By the smell I was pretty sure it was Hearty Radish Soup. Revali got up and took them both with a small nod of gratitude and acknowledgement. He walked back over to the bed I was recovering on and sat down next to it once more. He set the soup aside and put the waterskin to my beak which I drank from gratefully. After I was done, he set it aside and picked the soup back up, stirring it with the spoon. After he was satisfied with how it was mixed, he filled a spoon and fed it to me after giving me a small moment to blow on the hot liquid. Eating after this many days made the food taste heavenly, as well as the fact that it was well made.

"Did you make this?"

He smiled.

"No."

"Right, I forgot that if you made it, it wouldn't be edible."

The spoon clattered against the bowl in annoyance as I smiled mischievously.

"Or do I need to remind you of "The Black Salmon Incident"?"

"Just eat your soup." He said as he fed me another spoonful.

After Revali fed me the rest of the bowl, he left me to get some rest as the sun began to set. I closed my eyes for some much-needed relaxation. My job wasn't over yet, that much I knew. But for now, it felt good to lay back and rest in preparation for what the future held. Be it Ganon or Worse.


	21. The Return of a Legend

My dream that night was more along the lines of a memory as I sat on horseback in my royal guard uniform, staring at the blade embedded into the ground. Who would put a sword here in the woods, and why did it look so… familiar? I had showed it to my captain who told me that it was "The Sword That Seals The Darkness" meant to be wielded by a chosen hero. But for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off it as the conversations around me were all but not heard.

"I'm going to take a closer look!" I announced.

I slid off the back of my horse and walked up to the sword. After looking at the blade up close for a few more seconds, the things that happened next were almost entirely on an instinct I was unaware of. I took the sword and pulled with all my strength. Unlike what happened in the original memory, it came out with minimal effort. With that, I was my current age in a familiar Green Tunic. Everyone who was originally there was now gone, and The Master Sword had its familiar blue glow. I looked around while the sounds of the Lost Woods filled my ears. I held The Master Sword in front of me observing it.

"Thinking about the old days, Link?"

I turned to see it was The Hero of Twilight in his Hylian form.

"I don't blame you, no Hero's life is ever the same after that sword is drawn from its resting place."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

I gave the sword a few practice swings, then spun it in my hand and sheathed it on my back.

"So, are you finally ready to teach me the final secret technique?" I said.

He shrugged.

"Been ready this whole time. The question is," he said as he drew his sword and shield, "Are you ready to learn?"

I readied my own sword and shield.

"Let's find out."

Our spar was strong and skilled, with both members fighting with remarkable balance and technique. What shocked me the most is the contrast from the first time I fought him. Even without his secret techniques, he beat me pretty quickly, but now, we were pretty much even, with sometimes us matching each other's moves in perfect sync. After 5 minutes of complete stalemate sparring, we both stopped, panting heavily.

"You've certainly improved."

"Thank you."

"I think you are ready. The last technique is known as the great spin! To perform it, focus energy into your sword blade when your life energy is full. When you have focused enough, release it in a spin attack."

I did so and was shocked with the results. As I spun, a wave of energy surged from my sword in a ring around me. In curiosity, I charged the sword in similar manner and flung the energy in a ring toward a target making a throwing motion with the master sword. I was awestruck as I flung another ring of energy.

"While Ganon's minions may have an imitation but this Sword beam is only able to be used by those of our bloodline when our life energy is at its maximum. But be careful, using this technique does drain the Sword's energy. Congratulations, as of this moment, your further training is complete. You are ready to face Ganon again. Remember to believe in your strengths and that a sword holds no power unless the hand that holds it has courage. Until we meet again, Link."

He turned back into a wolf.

"Hero of the Wild and of Hyrule."

The vision faded to white.

I awoke to the light of dawn with no pain. I sat up and looked to see an empty bottle on its side at the side of my bed. Upon closer inspection, I noticed fairy dust near the bottle, making it evident how exactly I was healed so fast. Pawprints on the ground led their way to 4 treasure chests. I smiled; my old friend had left me some parting gifts. I opened the first 3 to find the 3 parts of my tunic, mended seamlessly and washed of all the blood and dirt that they had accumulated during my adventure that culminated in the fight for the Yiga Clan hideout. I donned the green fabric with smile, adjusting the clothes that had quickly become one of my favorites to wear. The next chest held a pristine custom Falcon bow that boasted a greater fire speed. The contents of the last chest were the biggest shock, although my old shield didn't seem to be close to breaking, inside this chest was a brand new Hylian shield. After a moment of awe, I slung it on my back with the rest of my weapons as I stood up. I felt like a hero again… almost. There was only one thing missing. It was then I heard The Master Sword chime. Looking around, it was nowhere in the room, yet I heard it, it was calling for me. It chimed again as I went down the stairs. Impa saw me as I entered.

"Should you be on your feet?"

I smiled.

"I feel a lot better Impa, I would almost say at full strength." I said flexing my wings in a somewhat playful manner.

I heard The Master Sword chime again.

"Do you know where The Master Sword is?"

Impa looked up.

"I must admit, Link I am shocked and pleased to hear you speak."

"I figured it was time the Hero of the Wild had a voice. Now can you answer my question?"

She chuckled

"What makes you think I have it?"

"I can hear it, the voice inside the sword."

Her eyes widened a little.

"You can?"

I nodded.

"It used to be that I had to listen hard in order to do so, but now I can hear it as clear as a bell."

"Fascinating, why don't you find it yourself then? It is in this room, but I want to see if you really can hear the voice for myself."

Typical, the Sheikah tended to be a very curious and scientific people. Following the feelings associated with subsequent chimes, I located the chest that held The Master Sword and opened it with a smile. I put it on my back again and stood to my full height. Suddenly, I heard it chime again, it seemed a bit more urgent this time as its voice became clear.

"Master, I detect that Yiga have entered the village, they appear to be on our way here."

The sword went silent as my face bent into a scowl of concentration. I started to make my way toward the entrance.

"Is something wrong?" Impa asked.

"We have guests, and they're not invited."

I pushed open the door, sunlight flooding in and revealing Revali and Paya running toward the building, Revali's bow was in his hand as he looked behind them for pursuers. I flew outside and above them landing behind 2 Yiga shortly after they materialized in front of Revali and Paya causing both of the assassins to spin and face me. One was holding a bow, the other the Yiga's trademark scythe. Revali took the opportunity to take a shot from behind them, striking the archer in the back of the head. Using this distraction, I drew my sword and shield and hit them both a couple of times before they vanished. Revali had an arrow drawn as he looked around wildly, I meanwhile looked around calmly for when they would re-emerge.

"Link! What are you doing here?! You should be resting!"

"No time to explain."

As soon as he saw the archer and assassin appear, Revali let loose the arrow toward the archer who sidestepped in a dodge and readied his own arrow. I stepped in front of Revali reflecting the arrow with a shield strike before following up with a lethal arrow shot of my own. I ducked underneath the assassin's first blow before blocking his next with my own blade. I rolled behind him and struck him in the back, knocking him down and finishing them off with a finishing blow. I dodged another arrow as a third and fourth Yiga appeared as I hit the lst archer in the face with a bomb arrow, resulting in his defeat while Revali engaged the 4th, blade out. The 3rd assassin was easy enough, after dodging his blow, I hit him with a flurry rush and another ending blow. After they fell, I looked around panting, and ready to face another threat. Satisfied, I spun around and sheathed my sword.

"You could have been killed! What were you thinking!?" Revali shouted.

"Revali," I pierced him with a gaze of absolute sincerity and seriousness, "I'm fine."

He grumbled and shook his head.

"If you say so, it's your funeral. So, assuming you really are telling the truth, where do you think we should go to next?"

"I would think the Shrine of Resurrection. We have to reunite with the Princess before the three of us go to Hyrule Castle."

"Why am I not surprised? In that case I hope you know the way, because at this moment the Sheikah Slate is…"

Then he noticed a small shocking detail about what I said causing him to jump back in suprise.

"Wait, the three of us!?"

"The Three of you?" Paya was equally shocked

I turned to Revali first about why I used that exact wording.

"Revali, you hold a piece of the Triforce and are one of the Last 2 remaining Champions. At this point, it would be extremely foolish to ask you to simply relax back in Rito Village or fire a single shot from your divine beast. You wanted to be a hero? To help slay Ganon once and for all? Congratulations, you've been promoted."

I turned to Paya,

"At this point, I can't do it without him or the Princess. Now I'm starting to understand what my Captain meant when he said, "It was Dangerous to go Alone". This is our quest as the holders of the Sacred golden Triforce. As for you, I recommend you go to your Grandma, tell her you're safe. And Revali and I will continue to protect Hyrule."

I motioned to Revali that it was time for us to leave, he didn't move. He was looking out into the distance, the same direction of Hyrule Castle, I saw worry and fear on his face as he realized what would possibly be demanded of him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll be right beside you, and so will Zelda. That's what families do."

I took into the air with his gale and then hovered.

"Come on, we're losing daylight. And Ganon isn't here… yet."

He somewhat hesitantly followed suit and we both flew towards the shrine of resurrection, no words were said, but each of us knew what lay on the horizon. I was ready, I hoped he was too. For that matter, I hoped Zelda was as well.


	22. Destiny Draws Near

We arrived at the Shrine of Resurrection after a two-day journey. The door was shut tight, as I had hoped it would be, that meant the Princess was safe, the door had not been breached.

"So, what are we going to do know? Knock and hope someone answers or it opens?"

"Or wait here until it does."

"Link, you do realize that that could take…"

We were interrupted when the shrine sprang to life and the door peeled back. I drew my sword and shield as Revali readied an arrow, both of us acting on complete reflex. We had both hoped it was just Zelda, but as warriors, we had to be ready if it wasn't. Once the door was open, I cautiously began making my way to the opened door. I heard the sound of someone struggling as I got closer to the rock face that you had to scale to get out. I looked down to see the arm of the person trying to get out.

It was the wing-arm combination of a Rito, its feathers were a golden blonde, and the entire arm itself was shaking as the person, female by the sound of the voice, strained to pull themselves up. I sheathed my sword and shield, somehow, I didn't think they would hurt me. Suddenly, they lost their grip with a yelp, without thinking, I reached out and caught them.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

With a little bit of a strain, I helped them up, as I did, I got a better look. I was right, she was a female Rito. Her eyes were shut tight in strain so I couldn't see their color at the moment, but her head feathers were in a braid that looked somewhat crudely made with a few stray feathers sticking out. She was wearing a somewhat familiar blue tunic, it looked as though it had been recently and crudely tailored from a tunic made for a Hylian, her pants and shoes also followed a same fate, modified from what I thought were Hylian riding boots. I swore I had seen them before, but where? When she finally opened her eyes, the pieces began to fall into place. They were deep green and full of kindness and relief as they met mine.

"Zelda?"

"Link!"

She wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace, I was so off guard by her change in appearance, that for a bit I didn't hug back. Why was she a Rito? Was there a way change her back? Should we change her back? So many questions, so little answers, perhaps we will answer them after we dealt with Ganon.

I escorted Zelda out of the Shrine by the hand into the light, Revali was equally surprised as he saw Zelda.

"Princess?"

"It's good to see you in one-piece Revali."

Revali just stood there, jaw agape, finally he spoke.

"Have you done something different with your… feathers?"

She looked at her wing, "I have to admit that my new appearance is a bit of a shock, but there are worst side effects, besides, how many Hylians can say they can fly?"

"You might need lessons for something like that. I mean how else could you possibly…?" Revali started.

Zelda however, decided to try it for herself, and did fairly well, though I could tell there was a bit of a struggle. It was like watching a hatchling fly for the first time, and I couldn't help but smile. After about a minute-long flight, she got tired and fell out of the sky, coincidentally, right into my arms with an oof.

"Don't worry Princess, we'll make a Rito out of you yet."

She smiled.

"I'd like that."

We touched beaks for a moment, until I realized what that meant and quickly separated, blushing profusely as I scratched the back of my head feathers, as I normally did when nervous. Zelda cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Link do you still have that Light Bow I gave you in the battle against Ganon?"

I nodded and produced it, as I expected she took it back, what happened next though I most definitely did not expect. She walked over to Revali and after telling him what it was and what it was for gave it to him. At her encouragement, he gave it a test, producing an arrow as the string was pulled back and fired. He was worthy to wield it, I tried not to let my jaw drop in surprise While it was true that I was utterly shocked, I was also happy. He was more confused than anything as he looked the Sacred Weapon over.

"I can't give you The Master Sword, so I hope this will suffice."

Revali Smiled.

"This will do nicely."

She grabbed his wing.

"Remember this is a sacred weapon though, Treat it.. as.. such…"

Revali shook her off with a somewhat scared nod. I gently approached Zelda.

"Princess, may I have the Slate back please?"

She hesitated before unclipping it from my belt and handing it to me. I immediately went to work choosing a shrine to quick travel to off the plateau. With a nod we all joined hands and teleported off the plateau.

The shrine we travelled to was not at the castle itself, but rather Hyrule Field. Revali was shocked and a little annoyed.

"I thought you said time was of the essence, could you not have just transported us close to the main gates, or in the castle itself?"

"What if Ganon is expecting that? Keep in mind that the same strategy does not often work twice on him as we learned painfully the first time the six of us faced him."

Revali looked away in silence. I sighed.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it Revali, but I wanted to simply illustrate a point. Anyways, so this time I think I will use my secret weapon."

With that I materialized my "Secret Weapon" in front of me. Revali's eyes widened as the metal and blue glow of Sheikah Tech caught his eye. I walked over and slung my leg over the side situating myself comfortably on the seat as I took the handlebars. After checking that the tank was full, I motioned for Zelda to climb on behind me. Revali finally spoke.

"If I may ask, what exactly is this?"

I smiled.

"This is the Master Cycle Zero, given to me for passing the Beast tamer's trials. My own Divine Beast, The Master Cycle Zero."

Revali scoffed, "Mine's better, its bigger and can fly."

"Who said this one can't fly?"

Revali gasped in disbelief.

"Just kidding, it can't fly, can jump quite a bit though. Could you please scout ahead?"

He smirked.

"Alright, but if we survive this, I want a turn ok?"

I nodded in agreement and sped of as Revali took to the sky using one of his gales.

The journey to the castle took a couple of days with a few stops to refuel and rest. We got to the actual castle on the day of the full moon which I imagined was the day of the blood moon. As I thought it would be, it was crawling with guardians and monsters of every kind. Revali actually got almost blasted out of the sky a few times as our supply of Ancient Arrows between the two of us was all but exhausted. We made it to the inner sanctum just as the sun finished setting. As soon as it was, moonlight poured in the window. My right hand twitched at the ready, it was anytime now. Without warning, the sky turned red. Revali and I drew and readied our respective sacred weapons as Zelda readied herself to cast her spells. The very earth began to shake, throwing us off balance with a cry of shock as the tremor intensified. Tendrils of malice crawled down the walls and across the ceiling, giving the castle a sinister look. Finally, a beam of red energy pulsed down into the center of the room making the floor crack and the cracks glow. When the light (if you could call it that) faded, a figure stood in its place. He was tall and muscular, Gerudo by the looks of it in build. His very skin seemed to be composed of malice as her stared at me with pupil-less eyes which narrowed in rage. I readied my sword and shield as Revali readied a light arrow. None of us needed to be told who this monster was. We knew it was him. He was finally here. And he was angry.


	23. Ganon

Revali released his arrow as I charged straight at Ganon Master Sword in hand and Shield ready. As soon as he was hit with the arrow shot, I followed up with a few hits from The Master Sword. Unfortunately, Ganon recovered Quicker than I thought and launched a burst of energy I luckily blocked with my shield.

"Link!" Revali called.

I turned for a moment to see him with the light bow drawn, instantly understanding what he wanted I crouched, as Ganon tried to hit me with another blast of energy, and he was soon after hit with yet another light arrow. I stood up while swinging the sword in an uppercut that he was somehow able to dodge. Before he could strike a blow, he found himself trapped in a bubble of gold energy, it appeared Zelda was finally contributing to the fight, I stood at alert as Ganon struggled against his barrier. I took a step back as he gradually began to increase his aggression against the Zelda's magic, something told me it wouldn't hold for much longer. With one more grunt of aggression, the barrier shattered, blowing me, Revali, and Zelda off our feet. I was thrown on my back as I slid across the floor with a groan. I began to push myself back on my feet wincing as I did so, I was lucky he didn't break any bones. Revali and Zelda were also climbing to their feet, and I wasn't sure if I could help them or not. I tottered back into a standing position before shifting into a defensive position, threatening him with my eyes. He simply scoffed.

"Courageous to the point of stupidity. Just like all the others. I was expecting you would come, perhaps with the princess as well."

He turned to Revali as Revali finished getting to his feet. I took the opportunity of the distraction to help Zelda. She was fine, but weakened and appreciated the help.

"You on the other hand," he said to the bruised Rito, "I must say I am surprised to see you. You should be back in your village cowering with the rest of them or waiting to strike from your precious divine beast."

I prepared myself to step in between the two, Revali was not an idiot, but his pride and temper could and did easily get him in trouble, and I could tell by his glare that Ganon was getting under his skin.

"Nonetheless, this makes things a bit easier. You have something that belongs to me Rito, hand it over, and I might spare you and your village."

Don't do it Revali! I hoped I could convey that message with my eyes alone as I was hesitant to move. Revali's face bent into a smirk.

"Sorry, but I have a personal policy about making deals with ancient evil."

I finally spoke up,

"That goes double for us."

I held The Master Sword out in front of me defensively.

"You'll have the Tri Force over my cold, dead, body."

He glared.

"So be it."

The resulting battle almost seemed to surpass words as Ganon and I brawled with Revali and Zelda offering what support they could. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours with every blow met, blocked, and thrown from either side. I didn't think it was possible to have a single battle war between three people and an ancient malice, but that's the best way I could describe it. No matter how many times I struck him though, he didn't seem to get any weaker. I on the other hand, was feeling the weight of my own injuries and tiring because of it. Despite how tired I felt though, I knew I couldn't give up, there was too much at stake. If the three of us fell here, Hyrule will be next and nothing will stop Ganon until the next hero arises.

Unfortunately, even I had limits as my Hylian shield broke and Ganon knocked me to the ground causing me to drop my sword with his next blow. I could feel my lifeforce ebbing and I knew Mipha wasn't going to come to my aid in time if the final blow was imminent. I weakly reached for The Master Sword before he kicked it away and pinned me down with his foot. I let out a cry of pain as I felt his foot dig into my back, I just could imagine him smiling sinisterly as I lay there, completely helpless and for the first time in this battle, scared for my life.

"You're less than a challenge than I thought you would be, guess the Goddesses made a mistake choosing you. No matter, I win."

I tried to be brave as I awaited my inevitable end.

"NO!"

The weight was lifted from off my back as I heard roars of anger as Ganon struggled. I got up on my hands and knees as my blurry vision gradually became clear again, I turned to see my rescuer, it was Revali, his stabbing and swinging at Ganon with his own blade with a ferocity that would scare a Lynel as his eyes flamed with anger. I pulled myself to my feet as the two fought, unsure of what to do, I turned to see Zelda was just as shocked as I was, at this moment though, I wasn't sure what weapon or shield to use, so I just watched and hoped that Revali would be able to hold his own until I thought of something. Maybe if I could make it to The Master Sword, we could still have a chance. Crouching to increase my stealth, I began to look for the sacred blade. Suddenly, Revali's blade broke, and Ganon pushed him back, causing him to trip on something. I froze as Revali looked and saw exactly what had tripped him, it was The Master Sword. He picked it up and pointed it at Ganon, leaning up from his fallen position. Ganon Scoffed.

"You don't have the courage to wield that blade bird."

Revali looked at the blade, as if considering what Ganon just said, there was no way I could get to him on time without drawing attention to myself. But if he tried to use it, who knew what would happen? All I knew is that it most likely wouldn't be good. Revali, please don't do it, please don't do it. Revali looked up at Ganon square in the eyes.

"You know what? You're right."

To my surprise, he got to his feet pushing Ganon off balance as he did. He scanned the room quickly, locking eyes with me after he found me.

"Link, Catch!"

He threw The Master Sword right at me as I stood up straight. Only a second later though he let out a grunt as his chest was impaled by Ganon's two blades.

"Pathetic." Ganon sneered.

He pushed Revali's limp and weak body onto the floor as the handle of the familiar blade met my hand. My eyes burned.

"Ganon!"

He laughed.

"Don't think because you have your precious sword back that you can stop me."

That's when I felt it, a familiar presence. No, not one but several, exactly like I had experienced in the Temple of Time. Ganon took a step back in surprise. He could see them! I could tell by the look on his face.

"What!? Impossible! How could you…!? How are you…!? No!"

I charged and unleashed the most powerful sword beam I had ever seen, which impacted him with a flash that was so bright that I almost had to cover my eyes as Ganon was sent flying into the adjacent wall across the room with a roar of pain. After he hit his destination, he fell to the floor and didn't move with a grunt. I walked up to him, holding him at sword point, still no movement, he was either dead or unconscious, either way, this gave me the time I needed. I ran to my fallen brother's side, I knew the wounds were once more fatal, but I still had some time if I just acted fast enough. But how I was going to treat his wounds or spend my last few moments with him I was still uncertain. I crouched at his side and put my hand on his back, hoping to get a response from his motionless body. To my shock, I felt another presence and power that emanated through my chest and flowed through my wing into Revali's body, sealing his wounds as a gentle voice made the identity of the presence evident. Mipha? But Why? Why did you heal him? You've only ever healed me. I momentarily saw her spirit turn away in silence and then fade away as Revali stirred back into consciousness. Zelda ran to my side and we both helped him to his feet.

"What Happened?"

He saw Ganon's motionless body.

"Did we win?"

Ganon floated back onto his feet with an evil laugh.

"I'll take that as a no."

I stood in front of both Revali and Zelda, Holding The Master Sword in front of me.

"I don't understand." I said. "Zelda's power, the light bow, The Master Sword. All of it was still not enough."

"Maybe we need more power, wisdom, and courage then we now have." Revali suggested.

Zelda and I turned to him.

"You sound like you have an idea."

He smiled.

"I do."

He showed me his glowing Triforce mark, causing Zelda and I's to glow as well.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"At this point Link, we might not have another option."


	24. Power, Wisdom, and Courage

"We have to be sure about it, once we do it, there's no going back." Zelda said.

Revali and I nodded in understanding. Considering the circumstances, it was definitely time for desperate measures. We all stood side by side as we faced Ganon.

"Alright pig face!" Revali called out.

"You want the Triforce?" Zelda said.

"Come and get it." I challenged.

We put our hands up as 3 golden triangles floated out of them and into the air, forming the symbol that we had all come to recognize only a few feet below the ceiling in the massive room. I had to admit that to a degree I was awestruck when I saw it, I could almost feel the power emanating off from it. Ganon's face bent into a mad grin.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! At last! The Triforce is mine!"

"Yes, it appears so. But there's just one problem Ganon." Revali said.

Ganon's grin faded as Revali said this.

"It's pretty high up, you would have to have wings to get there. Link!?"

Guessing what Revali meant, I boosted myself into the air with Revali's Gale. The sacred triangle was a couple of yards at the ceiling of the room and descending gradually, I just had to reach it before Ganon could and hope I was worthy to touch it in case it broke.

"No!"

I looked for an instant to where he was standing to see him disappear. He could teleport!? Then he was there right next to me.

"Look out!" Zelda shrieked.

Reflexes kicking in, I pulled the Master Sword from my Back and hit him with an aerial spin attack that was followed by 3 ancient arrows that I imagine Revali fired as my left hand touched the artifact. I closed my eyes as I made my wish, I wanted Ganon sealed away, unable to hurt us or Hyrule. A pulse of Golden light knocked me to the ground in a somewhat painful landing. The Castle started to shake as the blade of the Master Sword started to glow the same gold as the Triforce. The Malice started to retreat from the ceilings as a visual essence was being absorbed into the sword. Ganon himself however, got back to his feet.

"You think you've won? No! My hatred never dies! I will break free! I will return!"

I stabbed the blade into his chest with a yell, eyes cutting into the demon king's.

"And I'll be waiting, Sword in hand. No matter what."

With a roar of rage, his body disintegrated and was absorbed into the sword. The castle stopped rumbling as the light of the early morning poured in the window and the Master Sword returned to its normal blue glow.

"Did.. did we win?" Revali asked.

I turned to see him with his Great Eagle Bow out standing next to Zelda, confirming who had fired the ancient arrows. I smiled.

"Yes Revali, we won. He's gone."

He's Gone. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"So…, what now?" Revali asked.

My second wind of strength suddenly faded, causing me to collapse to my knees with a wince, leaning on The Master Sword for support.

"Link!" They both cried.

They both got to my side at the same time and lifted me by my shoulders.

"Is he going to be ok?" Zelda asked.

"I imagine a few nights in Rito Village and some nice Salmon Meuniere will have him his feet in no time. If not, he can just sleep it off for another century."

I could tell he was joking with that last part.

"I'm fine, just a little bit…" I was so tired I didn't even know how to finish my sentence. "I need to sit down."

Revali and Zelda helped me to the floor. Revali stood over me after I had been released.

"I think you've had your fair share of adventures today, after we are done here, we are going straight home with no arguments."

I smiled. He reminded me of Mom.

"Whatever you say."

"Can you walk?" Zelda asked.

"Just give me a minute."

Revali turned to face the golden triangle symbol as it finished its decent and hovered in front of us.

"So this is the Triforce huh?" he asked.

"Apparently."

"What do we do with it?"

"Isn't it obvious? We have to protect it."

Zelda chimed in. "The easiest way would be to break it apart into its 3 separate pieces again and guard each piece."

"Before we do that, could I possibly make a wish or two?"

"I personally see no reason why not, as long as you don't wish for anything foolish." I said.

Revali walked forward to the glowing artifact, hand outstretched. Then withdrew it when he got close.

"No, I can't."

All traces of arrogance and joking was gone from his voice, which worried me. I slowly and shakily stood up.

"Why not?"

"There's no way I can get them both granted."

Seeing him like this was uncharacteristic. He wasn't just unsure, he was scared. I pushed myself to my feet.

"You have two wishes?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, what are they?"

He got close and told them to me in a whisper. His first wish was nothing new, I'm sure it was something that all three of us desired, as all of us wanted to see Mipha, Daruk, and Urbosa again and their gifts could also be useful in the restoring Hyrule to its former glory and beyond. But the next wish shocked me. I mean I know that Revali was not the same as he was 100 years ago, but had he enjoyed this adventure that much? After a moment of shock, I accepted both of his wishes with a nod.

"Zelda, we actually might need your help with this one."

I wasn't sure if it would do anything, but I wanted to make sure Revali's wishes would come true. After agreeing that we all wanted Revali's wishes to come true, the three of us touched the Triforce with this desire in mind.

Upon our touch, the Triforce glowed brighter and released 2 energy waves. The first, expanded far outside the castle, I imagine going to the divine beasts and restoring the bodies of some spirits that had been trapped for the past century before I freed them in my first quest to save Hyrule. The next wave pulse into Revali, Zelda, and I. Filling us with power and an understanding about exactly how Revali's 2nd wish had been granted. The Triforce then floated slightly higher into the air before splitting into its familiar 3 fragments, each of us receiving the piece we had guarded for the duration of this adventure. I looked to see the glow of my Triforce piece fade, once more putting the Triforce Symbol on the back of my hand. My expression was serious.

"Revali, you do understand what your second wish means don't you? Zelda and I are part of a never-ending cycle to be reborn whenever Hyrule needs us, and because you made your wish to continue to protect the Triforce alongside me, that means that you are part of that cycle. I can't guarantee how you'll be born or when, but your soul might have a hard time finding rest."

"It can't be that bad Link, besides the Triforce was the one who decided how the Wish was granted. The way I see it, it just means that I'll be alongside you every time you are reborn."

He put me in a headlock and gave my head feathers a started to give my head feathers a nooige as I protested in play.

"It just means that you're stuck with me Link, and not just in this age." I threw him off. And stood up, quickly meeting his gaze. He was smiling, as was I.

"Well then if you're ok with that, then who am I to argue? I look forward to fighting alongside you, Champion of the Rito"

"As do I, Hero of Hyrule."

We Grabbed each other's hands in a grasp of friendship and bond. After we had grasped each other's hands like this for a minute or two, we both pulled ourselves into a hug. If felt good to have family again, to have this big piece of my past and to a degree my identity outside of my calling still with me. He was still a rival, but he also was also my teacher, ally, and most importantly one of my best friends, if not my best friend besides maybe Zelda. He was still arrogant and a bit of a chatterbox, but also kind and willing to listen (in the right circumstances that is). Just as I remembered him during my childhood. And quite frankly, just how I wanted it to remain. I would say that I was proud to call him my brother and to have him as my brother, but I'm pretty sure by now that's obvious. We separated, and he patted me on the back.

"Let's go home Link."

With that all three of us took off from Hyrule Castle in the triangle formation of the Triforce we held, with Zelda next to me and Revali flying above us and in the middle as the sun rose, signaling the dawn of a new day and possibly a new Hyrule. Although… I knew this was not the end, not the true end anyways. While I knew this adventure was over, I knew that my story, and by extension our story, was far from it. For as long as there is an evil filled by hatred, there will be a Princess with the blood of the Goddess. And as long as there is a Princess, there will always be a hero ready to stand up to evil. And thanks to Revali's wish, as long as there is a Hero, there will always be a brother ready to fight by his side. This was my legend, this was our legend, The Legend of Zelda.


End file.
